Być sobą
by MaggieTheCat94
Summary: Tłumaczenie (s/12282331): Święta to czas, który powinno się spędzać w rodzinnym gronie, ale rodzina Hermiony jest okropna. Nigdy nie pochwalają jej miłosnych wyborów, więc postanowiła ich pokonać ich własną bronią. Jak? Zapraszając na święta Dracona Malfoya i pozwalając mu „być sobą". Jednak Hermiona szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę wcale go nie zna. Dramione.
1. Umowa

Tytuł: **To Be Himself**  
Autor: **RavieSnake**  
Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/Hermiona Granger**  
Rating: **T**  
Zgoda autora: **Jest**  
Beta tłumaczenia: **Isamar** (której bardzo, ale to bardzo dziękuję za poprawienie licznych błędów i pomoc w dokonywaniu właściwych tłumaczeniowych wyborów).

 **Rozdział 1: Umowa**

Draco Malfoy odchylił się na oparcie krzesła i złożył dłonie na kolanach. Z rozbawieniem przyglądał się kobiecie po drugiej stronie biurka, uśmiechając się przy tym złośliwie.  
— A co takiego, powiedz proszę, mogłabyś mi zaoferować, żebym zechciał w równie okropny sposób zmarnować swój cenny czas?  
Hermiona wyprostowała się.  
— Zapłacę ci.  
Jedna z brwi Dracona uniosła się.  
— Myślisz, że cię na mnie stać?  
— Mam konto oszczędnościowe. — Skinęła głową.  
— A jak dużo masz na tym... koncie oszczędnościowym? — spytał, udając zainteresowanie. — Dziesięć tysięcy galeonów? Dwadzieścia?  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, momentalnie tracąc pewność siebie.  
— Dwa tysiące — odparła cicho.  
Draco zaśmiał się.  
— Zarobiłem więcej, siedząc na tyłku i wysłuchując twojej absurdalnej propozycji.  
Hermiona znowu podniosła wysoko głowę i wysunęła do przodu podbródek.  
— Chcesz te pieniądze czy nie?  
— Och, ja zawsze chcę pieniędzy — odpowiedział, pochylając się nad biurkiem i ostentacyjnie krzyżując na piersi ramiona. — Obawiam się jednak, że zwyczajnie nie mógłbym tego zrobić za marne dwa tysiące galeonów.  
Hermiona zacisnęła usta. Z niepowodzeniem próbowała ukryć rozczarowanie.  
— Jest mi... W takim razie przepraszam za marnowanie twojego czasu — rzuciła, podnosząc się z krzesła.  
— Siadaj — nakazał Draco spokojnym głosem.  
Na dźwięk rozkazującego tonu mężczyzny Hermiona posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie, ale powoli wróciła na swoje miejsce.  
— Jeszcze nie skończyłem — wyjaśnił Draco z poważną miną.  
— Powiedziałeś, że nie mógłbyś tego zrobić — odezwała się Hermiona, wyraźnie zirytowana. — Nie ma sensu, żebym tu dłużej była.  
— Powiedziałem, że nie mógłbym tego zrobić? — spytał wyzywająco.  
Hermiona skrzywiła się na niego.  
— Tak — odparła krótko, a Draco pokręcił głową.  
— Wydaje mi się, że powiedziałem, że nie mógłbym tego zrobić za marne dwa tysiące galeonów.  
— Cóż, to w skrócie oznacza mniej więcej tyle co „nie" — stwierdziła — bo nie mam ci już nic więcej do zaoferowania.  
Draco znowu uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
— To chyba nieprawda.  
Hermiona zmrużyła groźnie oczy.  
— Nie jestem aż tak zdesperowana — oświadczyła niemal drwiąco.  
Draco nagle wydał jej się poirytowany.  
— Można o mnie powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, Granger, ale z pewnością nie to, że jestem zboczeńcem. Niech twój genialny umysł nie błądzi po ciemnych zaułkach.  
— Czego chcesz w takim razie? — zadała konkretne pytanie i tym razem to ona skrzyżowała ramiona.  
Draco przekrzywił głowę. Przez chwilę obserwował ją badawczym wzrokiem.  
— Szkoda, że nie widziałaś swojej miny — zaczął lekkim tonem — kiedy pomyślałaś, że tego nie zrobię. Byłaś zdruzgotana.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i otworzyła usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, ale Draco odezwał się, zanim zdążyła to zrobić.  
— I zaoferowałaś mi całe swoje urocze, niewielkie oszczędności. Zastanawia mnie... Jak okropna musi być twoja rodzina, skoro byłaś gotowa tak dużo zapłacić, przyjść tu i błagać mnie, bym dał im nauczkę?  
— Nie błagałam — oświadczyła Hermiona, próbując się bronić.  
Draco jedynie uśmiechnął się do niej.  
— Zapytaj mnie jeszcze raz.  
— Co?  
— Zapytaj mnie ładnie, czy zgodzę się być częścią twojego małego spisku.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale się nie poddała:  
— Czy chciałbyś...  
— Nie, nie, nie — przerwał jej Draco, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. — Powiedziałem „ładnie". Spróbuj tak: „Bardzo cię proszę, Draco, czy nie zechciałbyś może spędzić świąt ze mną i z moją rodziną?"  
Hermiona obrzuciła go gniewnym spojrzeniem, na co on jedynie zaczął mrugać wyczekująco. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i w końcu przemówiła:  
— Bardzo cię proszę, Malfoy...  
— Draco — poprawił ją obrzydliwie słodkim głosem.  
Hermiona była na skraju wytrzymałości.  
— Bardzo cię proszę, _Draco_ — prawie że wypluła — czy nie zechciałbyś może spędzić świąt ze mną i z moją rodziną?  
— Wydaje mi się, że stać cię na więcej — ocenił, odchylając się na krześle. — Może tak: „Bardzo, bardzo cię proszę". I chcę widzieć twój uśmiech.  
Hermiona toczyła wewnętrzną walkę, a mężczyzna obserwował ją z pełnym samozadowolenia uśmieszkiem. Minęło kilka sekund, nim na jej ustach uformował się zalotny uśmiech.  
— Bardzo, bardzo cię proszę, Draco, czy nie zechciałbyś może spędzić świąt ze mną i z moją rodziną? — zapytała przymilnie.  
Draco odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.  
— I ty twierdziłaś, że nie jesteś zdesperowana?  
Uśmiech na twarzy Hermiony zamienił się w ponurą kreskę i Draco zaśmiał się po raz kolejny.  
— Twoja rodzina musi być naprawdę nie do zniesienia — rzekł. — Choć nie powinno mnie to dziwić, skoro są mugolami.  
W oczach Hermiony błysnął gniew, kiedy nagle wstała ze swojego miejsca.  
— Zapomnij, że tu byłam — powiedziała ze złością i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku drzwi. Gdy miała już rękę na klamce, Draco zawołał:  
— Chcę dostać z góry te dwa tysiące.  
Hermiona zatrzymała się i zerknęła na niego przez ramię. Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się sceptycznie, po czym opuściła dłoń i odwróciła się w jego stronę.  
— Dwa tysiące z góry — zgodziła się, kiwając głową.  
Draco opuścił ręce i sięgnął po różdżkę, która leżała na biurku.  
— Usiądź z powrotem. Musimy omówić dodatkowe warunki, zanim nasza mała umowa zacznie obowiązywać.  
— Dodatkowe warunki? — powtórzyła Hermiona, zająwszy swoje krzesło.  
— Powiedziałem przecież, że dwa tysiące galeonów to za mało — rzucił beztrosko. Wyciągnął rękę nad biurkiem. — A teraz...  
Hermiona po prostu gapiła się na jego dłoń, na co Draco przewrócił oczami.  
— Będziesz musiała uścisnąć moją rękę, jeśli ma to być wiążąca umowa, Granger — poinformował ją.  
— Nie chcę z tobą żadnej wiążącej umowy, Malfoy. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — To ma być zwykła transakcja.  
— Nie, nie sądzę — nie zgodził się — i to jeden z moich warunków. Wiążąca umowa... Żebyśmy mieli pewność, że każde z nas jej dotrzyma.  
— Zapłacę ci — zapewniła Hermiona, urażona, że w nią wątpił.  
Draco znowu skinął głową na swoją dłoń.  
— Wiem o tym.  
Hermiona jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądała na niego groźnie, po czym ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem energicznie wyciągnęła rękę, by uścisnąć jego dłoń. Draco uśmiechnął się do kobiety, gdy oplótł palcami jej palce.  
— Współpraca z tobą to czysta przyjemność, Granger — podsumował z zachwytem.  
— Jasne — wymamrotała zjadliwie Hermiona. — Nie zapomnij tylko, kto tu rządzi.  
Draco uroczyście pochylił głowę.  
— Oczywiście — odparł z powagą. — A teraz moje warunki...

* * *

— Zwariowałaś?  
Hermiona ze smutkiem w oczach spojrzała przez stół na swojego starego przyjaciela.  
— Najwyraźniej — odpowiedziała, ponuro dzióbiąc widelcem resztki lunchu.  
Ron Weasley nadal marszczył się, patrząc na na pergamin, który trzymał w dłoniach.  
— I ty naprawdę się na to zgodziłaś? — spytał. — Naprawdę zawarłaś z nim wiążącą umowę?  
— Inaczej by tego nie zrobił — odparła i wzruszyła niepewnie ramionami.  
Ron kręcił lekko głową, czytając kolejne punkty na liście.  
— Ma cię odwieźć na miejsce i z powrotem? Nie wie, że to praktycznie na końcu świata? Jak dokładnie planuje to zrobić? Zawieźć cię tam... cholernym powozem?  
Hermiona zakryła twarz dłońmi.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — wyjęczała. — I raczej mnie to nie obchodzi. Powóz mógłby się sprawdzić.  
— Nie możesz zaprzeczyć żadnemu kłamstwu, które im opowie? — Ron kontynuował czytanie. — Co to, do cholery, jest, Hermiono? Może im powiedzieć dosłownie wszystko!  
— Cóż, plan jest taki, że ma ich zszokować. — Westchnęła. — Co takiego strasznego mógłby wymyślić?  
Ron gapił się na nią.  
— To Malfoy — przypomniał jej. — Sformułował to w taki sposób, że... nigdy nie będziesz im mogła wyznać prawdy bez jego pozwolenia... nawet gdy już będzie po wszystkim.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego.  
— Zawsze mogę im powiedzieć, że jest niezrównoważony psychicznie i lubi zmyślać — stwierdziła.  
— No niby tak — odrzekł, marszcząc brwi jeszcze mocniej. — Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego to sobie robisz. Całe twoje oszczędności, Hermiono... I na dodatek będziesz musiała spędzić weekend z Malfoyem... Jesteś pewna, że naprawdę warto?  
Hermiona odłożyła widelec i oparła dłonie na kolanach.  
— On nie jest taki zły — sapnęła. — Jest inteligentny, ciężko pracuje, jest przystojny... Miałby naprawdę duży potencjał, gdyby nie był takim... takim...  
— Strasznym dupkiem? — zasugerował Ron, gdy zamilkła.  
— Tak... dokładnie — odparła. — Ale właśnie dlatego go wybrałam. W pracy jest bezlitosny i zajadły, widziałam to, kiedy spotykaliśmy się w sali posiedzeń. Potrafi osiągnąć wszystko. Jeśli ktoś może pokonać moją rodzinę ich własną bronią, to tylko on.  
— Cholera, po co w ogóle jeździsz do nich co roku? Przyjedź do Nory. Spędź święta z nami wszystkimi — zaproponował.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością, jednak pokręciła głową.  
— To pierwsze święta, odkąd zostałeś tatą. Powinieneś skupić się na rodzinie. Nie mogę wam w tym przeszkadzać.  
— Ty jesteś moją rodziną — wyznał Ron poważnie. — Spędź święta z nami.  
— Wiesz, że to nie jest dobry pomysł — powiedziała, a uśmiech zniknął z jej ust.  
Ron westchnął i pochylił głowę, przytakując lekko.  
— Tak, wiem — zgodził się posępnie. — Przepraszam za nią. Ona cię wcale nie nienawidzi, ona po prostu...  
— W porządku, Ron — zaczęła Hermiona. — Na jej miejscu też nie cieszyłabym się, gdyby była dziewczyna mojego męża kręciła się wokół nas.  
— Ona po prostu jest czasami zazdrosna. — Ron dalej starał się wyjaśnić.  
— Wcale się jej nie dziwię. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego czule.  
Ron odłożył pergamin i odwzajemniając jej uśmiech, szturchnął ją pod stołem w nogę.  
— Kocham cię — powiedział.  
Hermiona pokiwała głową i wzięła głęboki oddech.  
— I właśnie DLATEGO nie jestem mile widziana w twoim domu — zakpiła, sięgając po pergamin.  
Ron zaśmiał się, ale po chwili spoważniał, gdy ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały.  
— Nie pozwól, by Malfoy się jutro nad tobą znęcał — przykazał. — Wiążąca umowa czy nie, nie daj sobą pomiatać.  
Hermiona pokręciła głową i wetknęła pergamin do kieszeni.  
— Dam sobie radę — zapewniła, zakładając płaszcz i podnosząc swoją torebkę z krzesła. — Muszę się już zbierać. Mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do załatwienia. Dzięki za lunch. Naprawdę przyjemnie spędziłam czas.  
— Zawsze do usług — odparł Ron i wstał razem z Hermioną. Podszedł do niej i otoczył ją ramionami.  
— Naprawdę — wyszeptał jej do ucha stanowczym głosem — uważaj na siebie.  
— Zawsze uważam — rzuciła w odpowiedzi Hermiona i odsunęła się od niego, by się uśmiechnąć. — Ucałuj Hugona od cioci Hermiony, dobrze?  
Ron pokiwał głową.  
— Jasne.  
— Wesołych świąt, Ron — powiedziała szczerze  
— Wesołych świąt, Hermiono — odrzekł.  
Hermiona przerzuciła torbę przez ramię, zawiązała płaszcz i ruszyła do wyjścia.

* * *

— Wyglądasz elegancko.  
Draco właśnie kończył wiązać krawat, gdy w odbiciu lustra napotkał wzrok swojej matki. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a ona podeszła bliżej.  
— Poczekaj — zaczęła, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu i dając mu do zrozumienia, by obrócił się w jej stronę. — Pozwól, że spojrzę.  
Draco opuścił ręce i stał nieruchomo, kiedy Narcyza oglądała go od stóp do głów.  
— Nigdy nie miałeś problemów z zawiązywaniem krawatów — przyznała z czułością w głosie i delikatnie dotknęła palcami wspomnianej części garderoby. — Czego nie można powiedzieć o twoim ojcu.  
— Mogę liczyć na to, że złoży mi świąteczne życzenia, zanim odjadę? — spytał Draco tonem, który wskazywał na to, że doskonale wiedział, iż otrzyma odmowną odpowiedź.  
Narcyza przejechała dłońmi po szerokich ramionach syna, wygładzając przy tym świeżo wyprasowaną koszulę.  
— Wiesz, jaki jest twój ojciec — odezwała się, starannie unikając jego wzroku i dalej błądząc oczami po jego stroju.  
Draco wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Pozdrowisz go w takim razie ode mnie?  
— Oczywiście — odparła łagodnie i w końcu zabrała dłonie z jego ramion. Zerknęła na spakowaną torbę, która leżała na łóżku Dracona, i westchnęła.  
— Jesteś pewny, że tego właśnie chcesz? — zapytała.  
— Byłem pewny, odkąd skończyłem trzynaście lat, matko — oznajmił cicho.  
Narcyza pokiwała nieznacznie głową i troskliwie odgarnęła jego włosy za ucho.  
— W takim razie życzę ci powodzenia. — Z wysiłkiem przywołała na usta uśmiech. — Mam nadzieję, że odnajdziesz to, czego szukasz.  
Draco zrobił niewielki krok do przodu, by zmniejszyć odległość, jaka ich dzieliła, i objął ją lekko.  
— Będę za tobą tęsknić — wyszeptała mu do ucha.  
— Wrócę dwudziestego siódmego — zapewnił ją, na co Narcyza pokiwała głową.  
Draco po chwili odsunął się od niej i zobaczył, jak próbowała zmusić się do uśmiechu.  
— Wesołych świąt, Draco — powiedziała.  
— Wesołych świąt, matko — odparł, po czym odwrócił się, by zabrać torbę.


	2. Podróż

Po raz kolejny dziękuję Isamar za pomoc.

 **Rozdział 2: Podróż**

Hermiona wyjrzała przez okno na podjazd i ze zdenerwowania przygryzła paznokieć. Szybko wyjęła kciuk z ust i skrzywiła się, gdy zobaczyła na czerwonym lakierze mały odprysk, jaki zostawiły jej zęby.  
— Cholera — przeklęła pod nosem i zaczęła pocierać niewielką rysę szpecącą poza tym pięknie pomalowane paznokcie. W końcu sapnęła ze złością i opuściła dłoń w geście rezygnacji. Znowu spojrzała przez okno, gdy nagle jej uwagę przykuł zatrzymujący się przed domem samochód.  
Zmrużyła oczy na widok auta.  
— To było do przewidzenia — westchnęła, obserwując Dracona wysiadającego z drogiego, luksusowego auta. — Bo niby dlaczego Draco Malfoy _nie miałby_ przyjechać mugolskim samochodem wartym znacznie więcej niż dom, do którego mnie tym samochodem zabierze?  
Patrzyła, jak Draco z rękami w kieszeniach idealnie skrojonego dwurzędowego płaszcza idzie przez podjazd, by w końcu zatrzymać się przed drzwiami i zapukać. Odetchnąwszy głęboko, Hermiona otworzyła drzwi.  
Draco spojrzał na nią, posyłając jej swój firmowy złośliwy uśmiech.  
— Dzień dobry — odezwał się grzecznie.  
— Malfoy, co to, u diabła, jest? — Hermiona zażądała wyjaśnień, pomijając powitanie.  
Draco nieznacznie odwrócił głowę w kierunku, który wskazywał jej wyciągnięty palec, i natrafił wzrokiem na zaparkowany samochód. Bez pośpiechu obrócił się z powrotem w stronę Hermiony i uniósł jedną brew.  
— To samochód — odparł, powoli wymawiając każde słowo, jakby zwracał się do małego dziecka.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło.  
— Do cholery, wiem, że to samochód.  
Zdezorientowany Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Więc dlaczego pytasz? — powiedział, trzęsąc się. — Poza tym... Będziesz mnie trzymać na tym zimnie przez cały dzień czy możemy kontynuować to bezsensowne przesłuchanie w środku?  
Hermiona przesunęła się w bok, zapraszając go do domu. By dłużej nie marznąć, Draco przekroczył próg, a Hermiona zamknęła za nim drzwi.  
— Dzień dobry, Draco — rzucił ironicznie, przeciągając przy tym samogłoski.  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami.  
— Naprawdę oczekujesz, że będę cię tak nazywała przez cały weekend? — spytała, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.  
Draco zrobił nadąsaną minę.  
— Zwracasz się po nazwisku do wszystkich swoich chłopaków?  
— Nie jesteś moim chłopakiem — zaprzeczyła stanowczo.  
Draco jedynie wzruszył ramionami i nadal trzymając ręce w kieszeniach, rozejrzał się wokół.  
— Zgodnie z naszą umową jestem nim do poniedziałkowego poranka.  
Hermiona zacisnęła usta.  
— Może i tak — zgodziła się niechętnie. — Tylko nie zapomnij o reszcie naszej umowy.  
Wargi Dracona wygięły się w szelmowskim uśmiechu.  
— Och, nie martw się — powiedział i wyciągnął ręce z kieszeni, by wziąć płaszcz Hermiony, który wisiał na haczyku obok drzwi. — Doskonale wiem, co robię.  
Podniósł płaszcz do góry, dając jej do zrozumienia, że zamierza go przytrzymać, kiedy będzie go zakładała. Hermiona zmrużyła oczy.  
— Co ty robisz? — zaczęła podejrzliwie.  
— Pomagam ci założyć płaszcz — odparł, jakby to było oczywiste. — Na zewnątrz jest zimno.  
Hermiona nie ruszyła się z miejsca, dalej się na niego gapiąc.  
— Poradzę sobie sama — poinformowała go.  
Draco się tylko uśmiechnął i podniósł płaszcz jeszcze wyżej.  
— Co byłby ze mnie za chłopak, gdybym nie zaoferował ci pomocy? A teraz załóż płaszcz na swoje ładne ramiona i nie traćmy już więcej czasu.  
Brwi Hermiony wystrzeliły w górę, ale powoli, ostrożnym krokiem, ruszyła w jego kierunku. Nieustannie przyglądając mu się uważnie przez ramię, wsunęła ręce w rękawy płaszcza. Zastygła bez ruchu, gdy Draco nie poprzestał na tym i poprawił jej włosy, wyciągając je zza kołnierza.  
— Twoje włosy ładnie wyglądają — stwierdził. — Ulizanna?  
Hermiona odsunęła się od niego i zmierzyła go wzrokiem, zapinając guziki.  
— Tak — odparła niezręcznie.  
Draco zdawał się nie zauważać jej skrępowania i wskazał na torbę podróżną stojącą na małym stoliku.  
— Zabierasz to ze sobą na weekend? — spytał.  
Kiedy Hermiona kiwnęła głową, podniósł torbę i przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię.  
— Malfoy — westchnęła. — Nie wiem, w co ty pogrywasz, ale przestań.  
Draco spojrzał na nią zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.  
— Obawiam się, że nie wiem, co masz na myśli.  
Hermiona skrzywiła się i wskazała na torbę.  
— Dlaczego ją wziąłeś?  
Draco zerknął w dół na bagaż, który trzymał, po czym znowu skierował wzrok na Hermionę.  
— Ach... to twoja torba — powiedział, a na jego twarzy odbijała się troska. — Dobrze się czujesz?  
Hermiona podeszła do niego i zabrała mu torbę.  
— Nic mi nie jest — odpowiedziała.  
Draco kolejny raz wzruszył ramionami.  
— Więc jesteś już gotowa? Powinniśmy wyruszyć teraz, jeśli chcemy tam dotrzeć przed kolacją. Zdaję się, że to dość długa droga.  
— A właśnie — odezwała się Hermiona, znowu patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. — Od kiedy jeździsz samochodem?  
— Mam prawo jazdy od trzech lat — odparł bez wahania i wyciągnął portfel z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Otworzył go, by pokazać Hermionie swoje mugolskie prawo jazdy, które wyglądało na zupełnie prawdziwe.  
Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, po czym zamruczała pod nosem.  
— Po co? — spytała szczerze zainteresowana.  
Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie, odkładając portfel na miejsce.  
— Żebym mógł wozić po okolicy wszystkie swoje dziewczyny — zażartował.  
— O to! — krzyknęła Hermiona, celując w niego palcem. — Właśnie o to mi chodziło. Za _to_ ci płacę.  
Draco spojrzał na nią.  
— Co?  
— Za twoją zjadliwość — wyjaśniła — i arogancję. To, w czym jesteś najlepszy.  
— O ile dobrze pamiętam naszą umowę — zaczął — zażądałaś, żebym „był sobą".  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.  
— Dokładnie.  
Drwiący uśmiech Dracona zrobił się jeszcze szerszy.  
— _Przyrzekłem_ „być sobą", czyż nie?  
— Przyrzekłeś — potwierdziła, zadowolona z siebie, nie zauważając, jak w oczach Dracona błysnęło rozbawienie.  
— To będzie weekend pełen wrażeń — podsumował i pochylił się, by otworzyć drzwi.  
— Na to liczę — odparła Hermiona, pozwalając mu przytrzymać drzwi, gdy wychodziła na zewnątrz.  
Draco poczekał, aż Hermiona przejdzie, po czym ruszył za nią i zamknął drzwi. Kiedy skończyła rzucać na dom proste zaklęcia ochronne, podał jej swoje ramię.  
— Moja pani — zwrócił się do niej serdecznie.  
Hermiona przewróciła na to oczami i ominęła go, idąc w stronę samochodu.  
— Ruszajmy.  
Draco wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i pospieszył do samochodu, by z lekkim ukłonem otworzyć jej drzwi.  
— Poradziłabym sobie — powtórzyła, zajmując miejsce w wygodnym fotelu.  
Draco wskazał na jej prawą dłoń.  
— Byłoby szkoda, gdybyś zdarła jeszcze więcej lakieru — stwierdził.  
Hermiona spojrzała w dół na kciuk z teraz niemal niezauważalną rysą na czerwonym paznokciu. Po chwili, kompletnie zdumiona, przeniosła wzrok na Dracona, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa, ale on zamknął już drzwi i podszedł do drugich drzwi samochodu.

* * *

Kierując samochodem, Draco wyliczył:  
— Sal, Imogen, Jude, Peg, Len i... i... — Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. — Jeszcze raz, jak nazywali się pozostali?  
— Naprawdę nie musisz zapamiętać ich wszystkich — powiedziała Hermiona i znowu zaczęła z każdej strony oglądać swoje paznokcie. — Przecież i tak już nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczysz.  
— Nigdy nic nie wiadomo — odparł.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z ukosa.  
— Nie będziesz chciał już nigdy więcej ich zobaczyć — zapewniła go.  
Draco mocniej zmarszczył brwi.  
— Skoro są tacy okropni, po co się dręczysz i ich odwiedzasz?  
Hermiona wbiła wzrok w krajobraz za oknem.  
— To jedyna rodzina, jaką mam.  
— A co z Potterem? — spytał. — Albo Weasleyem?  
Zapadła cisza. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Hermiona westchnęła.  
— Oni mają swoje własne rodziny.  
Draco zerknął na nią kątem oka i zobaczył, jak z ponurym wyrazem twarzy przyglądała się zimowej, opustoszałej okolicy, przez którą przejeżdżali.  
— Mogłaś zwyczajnie zostać w domu — zasugerował.  
Pokręciła głową.  
— Nie, ja... Święta to czas, który powinno się spędzać w rodzinnym gronie — wymamrotała.  
— I pomyślałaś właśnie o mnie — zakpił Draco, po czym zaśmiał się, gdy Hermiona, zszokowana jego słowami, zrobiła oburzoną minę.  
— A tak w ogóle to jak długo jesteśmy już ze sobą, moja najdroższa? — zmienił temat.  
Hermiona w ciszy wpatrywała się w Dracona, na co on uniósł brew i, rozbawiony, posłał jej ironiczny uśmiech.  
— Stara ciotka Imogen nie będzie ciekawa? — zagadnął żartobliwie.  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami i otworzyła usta, by się odciąć, gdy nagle na drogę przed nimi wyskoczył jeleń.  
— Uważaj! — wrzasnęła, wskazując na przednią szybę.  
Draco natychmiast spojrzał w przód.  
— Cholera! — krzyknął, naciskając z całej siły hamulec. Lewe ramię zarzucił na klatkę piersiową Hermiony, a jego prawa ręka trzymała kurczowo kierownicę samochodu. Auto zatrzymało się z piskiem hamulców zaledwie kilka cali przed zwierzęciem, które ze strachu zamarło bez ruchu na drodze.  
Nagły przypływ adrenaliny sprawił, że oboje lekko dyszeli, obserwując, jak stojący przed samochodem jeleń powoli odzyskuje świadomość, by ostatecznie ruszyć z miejsca.  
— Jesteś... Jesteś cała? — spytał Draco, opuszczając ramię obejmujące Hermionę.  
Pokiwała głową bez słowa i powiodła wzrokiem za jego ręką.  
Otoczeni niezręczną ciszą, przez minutę siedzieli w wyłączonym samochodzie na kompletnie pustej drodze, dopóki Draco nie zmienił w końcu biegu i nie ruszyli dalej.  
— Pieprzony jeleń — wymamrotał.  
Hermiona w milczeniu patrzyła, jak z wprawą zmieniał biegi jeszcze kilka razy. Gdy samochód osiągnął wreszcie poprzednią prędkość, Hermiona z powrotem wbiła wzrok w krajobraz za oknem.  
Następną godzinę spędzili w ciszy. Tereny, które mijali, stawały się coraz bardziej wiejskie.  
Hermiona odezwała się jako pierwsza.  
— Sześć miesięcy — oznajmiła niespodziewanie.  
Draco, ani na moment nie spuszczając oczu z drogi, odpowiedział:  
— Sześć miesięcy?  
— Tak długo jesteśmy razem — wytłumaczyła, odwracając się do niego. — Wydaje mi się, że sześć miesięcy brzmi wiarygodnie. To wystarczająco długo, byśmy mogli mówić, że jesteśmy parą, ale za krótko, by mogli być podejrzliwi i zastanawiać się, dlaczego jeszcze o tobie nie słyszeli.  
— Sześć miesięcy, hę... — zastanawiał się. — Więc już się pieprzymy.  
Hermiona zakrztusiła się własną śliną.  
— Co?  
Draco wyglądał na zupełnie wyluzowanego.  
— Sądzisz, że nie uprawilibyśmy seksu po sześciu miesiącach bycia razem? — zapytał spokojnie.  
— Tak, yyy... Sądzę, że tak — odparła, wyraźnie zażenowana. — Ale nie wiem, jakie to ma znaczenie.  
— Wiarygodność — poinformował ją. — Muszę wiedzieć, jak intymna łączy nas relacja, byśmy mogli ją potem przedstawić. Jak mocno chcesz ich zszokować?  
Hermiona kilkukrotnie otworzyła usta i je zamknęła, po czym skrzywiła się.  
— Prawdę mówiąc... moje plany ograniczały się jedynie do tego, że przez cały czas będziesz się zachowywał jak palant — powiedziała i walcząc przez chwilę z pasem bezpieczeństwa, odwróciła się w jego stronę. — Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że będziemy musieli zachowywać się tak... że będziemy musieli okazywać sobie uczucia, by uwierzyli w naszą bajeczkę.  
Usta Dracona zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę, gdy spojrzał przed siebie gniewnym wzrokiem.  
— Myślałaś, że uwierzyliby, że jestem twoim chłopakiem, jeśli nie nazywałabyś mnie po imieniu i nigdy byś mnie nie dotykała? — zapytał.  
Hermiona rozważała przez chwilę jego słowa.  
— Chciałam, żebyś tak bardzo przeraził ich swoim zachowaniem, że następnym razem chociaż w niewielkim stopniu zaakceptowaliby mojego prawdziwego chłopaka. Jak dotąd odstraszyli każdego faceta, z którym byłam. Są okrutnie krytyczni, a ja mam już dość samotności i wstydu. Kiedy poznają ciebie... każdy inny chłopak wyda im się ideałem.  
— Czy kiedykolwiek przeszło ci przez myśl, że być może spotykałaś się z samymi niewychowanymi dupkami? — odezwał się Draco.  
Hermiona się zaśmiała.  
— Niewychowanymi może i tak, z dupkami... nie — oświadczyła i skinęła na niego głową. — Aż do teraz.  
Oczy Dracona zwęziły się.  
— To ja — wyrzucił z siebie. — Ten dupek.  
Hermiona ściągnęła brwi, gdy poczuła zmianę w jego nastroju i zauważyła, jak wpatruje się w drogę groźnym wzrokiem.  
— Zawsze dupek — dodał głosem tak cichym, że ledwie go usłyszała.  
Powoli oparła się z powrotem o siedzenie, ale nadal nie spuszczała z niego oczu.  
— Jesteś zły? — zapytała ze szczerą troską.  
Na twarzy Dracona natychmiast pojawił się typowy ironiczny uśmiech.  
— Oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego miałbym być zły?  
Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Przed chwilą wyglądałeś, jakbyś był.  
Pokręcił głową.  
— Tylko się zamyśliłem — zaczął. — Myślałem o tym, jak sformułowana jest nasza umowa. Nie chciałbym, byś oskarżyła mnie później o niedotrzymanie jej.  
— Po prostu bądź sobą i wszystko się jakoś uda — przypomniała mu po raz kolejny. — Poza tym niemal niemożliwe jest zerwanie wiążącej przysięgi. Ból byłby nie do wytrzymania.  
Palce Dracona zacisnęły się nieco mocniej na kierownicy.  
— Wiem.  
Hermiona posłała mu ostatnie ostrożne spojrzenie, po czym oparła głowę o siedzenie z cichym jękiem.  
— Coś się stało? — rzucił Draco.  
— Nienawidzę takiej jazdy — westchnęła Hermiona, zamykając oczy ze zmęczenia. — Za długo trwa i jest monotonna. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaiłam się do podróżowania siecią Fiuu i teleportacji, że podróże samochodem takie jak ta zawsze sprawiają, że czuję się okropnie. Boli mnie szyja i zdrętwiał mi tyłek.  
Słowa Hermiony wywołały uśmiech na ustach Dracona.  
— Naciśnij przycisk z boku siedzenia — powiedział.  
Zmieszana, Hermiona otworzyła oczy.  
— Co?  
— Srebrny przycisk — wyjaśnił. — Jest po lewej stronie twojego siedzenia. Naciśnij go.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, rozglądając się wokół swojego siedzenia.  
— Nie widzę srebrnego przycisku.  
Draco z irytacją wyburczał coś pod nosem, ale ostrożnie pochylił się nad nią i sięgnął lewym ramieniem w kierunku jej siedzenia. Cały czas trzymając prawą rękę na kierownicy i obserwując drogę, próbował odnaleźć przycisk.  
Hermiona napięła wszystkie mięśnie i próbowała zagłębić się w fotelu, gdy Draco przygniótł ją swoim ramieniem.  
— Och — krzyknęła zaskoczona, poczuwszy nagle, jak siedzenie zaczęło wibrować.  
Draco wyprostował się i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Lepiej? — zagadnął, rozbawiony widokiem jej zszokowanej miny.  
— Masz w samochodzie fotele do masażu? — zapytała, delikatnie poruszając pupą i ciesząc się z nowej wygody.  
Draco zachichotał.  
— Najwyraźniej.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
— Wytłumacz mi całą tę sprawę z samochodem — zażądała. — Dlaczego go masz?  
— A ty nie masz samochodu? — odparł.  
— Tak... ale ty jesteś czarodziejem.  
Draco uniósł brew.  
— A ty jesteś czarownicą...  
Hermiona przyglądała mu się przez chwilę.  
— Racja... Po prostu nigdy nie pomyślałam, że czarodziej czystej krwi mógłby być zainteresowany podróżowaniem jak mugol.  
— Zazwyczaj tak nie podróżuję — przyznał Draco.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Więc dlaczego?  
Draco westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.  
— Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć... Czuję coś do pewnej kobiety mugolskiego pochodzenia. Pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby zapoznać się z podstawami mugolskiego życia.  
Hermiona była kompletnie zaskoczona jego wyznaniem.  
— Tobie podoba się mugolaczka?  
Draco kiwnął lekko głową, a Hermiona wykrzywiła usta, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedział.  
— Zrobiłeś prawo jazdy trzy lata temu. Od tak dawna kochasz się w tej kobiecie?  
Oczy Dracona znowu się zwęziły.  
— Jak daleko jeszcze? — spytał, ignorując jej pytanie.  
Hermiona spojrzała na najbliższy znak.  
— Prawie jesteśmy na miejscu — odrzekła cicho.


	3. Przyjazd

Dziękuję za komentarze. :)

 **Rozdział 3: Przyjazd**

— O Boże — jęknęła Hermiona, gdy ich oczom ukazał się duży wiejski dom.  
— Niech zgadnę, to tutaj? — powiedział Draco i skręcił na długi, żwirowy podjazd prowadzący do domu, który wskazała Hermiona.  
— I wszyscy już tu są — dodała posępnie na widok innych samochodów zaparkowanych przed budynkiem.  
— Jeszcze raz, jak oni się nazywają? — spytał Draco.  
— Ciotka Imogen, wujek Sal, ciotka Jude, wujek Len, kuzynka Peg, kuzynka Isabelle i kuzyn Jett — wyrecytowała Hermiona. — To dom Sala i Imogen. Ciotka Imogen i ciotka Jude to siostry mojego ojca. Nigdy nie byli ze sobą zbyt blisko. Właściwie on... — Wydała z siebie cichy przepełniony tęsknotą dźwięk. — ...nazywał je zawsze _złymi czarownicami_.  
Draco patrzył, jak Hermiona pogrąża się we wspomnieniach.  
— O czym to ja... Już wiem — otrząsnęła się po chwili. — Sal i Imogen nienawidzą się, ale są zbyt uparci, żeby wziąć rozwód. Jett to ich syn. Jest wielki, wredny i głupi. Jude i Len są małżeństwem. Są ze sobą szczęśliwi, ale straszne z nich snoby. Do tego nie przebierają w słowach. Peg i Isabelle to ich córki. Bliźniaczki. Są płytkie i złośliwe. Pewnie będą próbowały cię poderwać... na moich oczach.  
Draco zatrzymał auto obok pozostałych i zaciągnął hamulec.  
— Kto przewodzi stadu? — zagadnął.  
Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem, sięgając po torby leżące na tylnym siedzeniu.  
— Ciotka Imogen rządzi całą rodziną. Wystarczy, że wkupisz się w jej łaski, a reszta cię zaakceptuje. No cóż... Wszyscy poza Salem. On najprawdopodobniej zrobi wszystko, żebyś poczuł się nieszczęśliwy i niechciany tylko dlatego, że sam ma wiecznie zły humor. Nikt go nie lubi. W każdym razie... — Westchnęła dramatycznie. — Imogen nigdy nie darzyła mnie sympatią.  
— Dlaczego? — spytał Draco z zaciekawieniem.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na dom.  
— Jest bardzo zadufana w sobie. Mama i tata nigdy nie mieli do niej cierpliwości i często okropnie się z nią kłócili. Po ich śmierci... całą swoją niechęć przelała na mnie.  
Draco mruknął coś pod nosem, podążając za wzrokiem Hermiony.  
— Co ty na to, żebyśmy tam poszli i przywitali się z tą uroczą kobietą?  
Hermiona z niepokojem mięła w palcach pasek swojej torebki.  
— Posłuchaj, Malfoy — powiedziała cicho. — Wiem... Wiem, że ci płacę i w ogóle, ale chciałam ci podziękować, że się zgodziłeś. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to duże poświęcenie. W końcu nie spędzisz świąt ani ze swoją rodziną, ani z tą dziewczyną, która ci się podoba, i dlatego... — urwała, kierując na niego spojrzenie. — Po prostu... dzięki.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— W mojej rodzinie nikt nie przepada za świętami — oznajmił. — I tak spędzałbym je tylko z moimi rodzicami. A mój ojciec się teraz do mnie nie odzywa, więc... żaden problem.  
— Przykro mi — zaczęła Hermiona, ale Draco przerwał jej ruchem ręki.  
— Mnie nie.  
Poprawił torbę na swoim ramieniu i otworzył drzwi.  
— Jesteś gotowa? — zwrócił się do Hermiony.  
Hermiona zerknęła z powrotem na dom i westchnąwszy głęboko, kiwnęła głową. Wysiadła z samochodu i poczekała, aż Draco dołączy do niej.  
— Weź mnie pod rękę — rzucił nagle Draco kącikiem ust, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się, a na progu pojawiła się kobieta o kasztanowych włosach, która obserwowała każdy ich krok przenikliwym wzrokiem.  
Słysząc rozkazujący ton Dracona, Hermiona natychmiast wykonała polecenie i złapała go za ramię.  
— To Imogen — poinformowała dyskretnie.  
Draco mruknął potakująco, po czym spojrzał w stronę dużego frontowego okna. Trzy kobiety o spiczastych podbródkach wyglądały zza szyby, wskazując na samochód Dracona i rozmawiając między sobą.  
— Jude, Peg i Isabelle? — wyszeptał i delikatnie szturchnął Hermionę w żebra, by zwrócić jej uwagę na trzy postacie w oknie. Na ich widok Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, niemal niedostrzegalnie kiwając głową.  
— Hermiono! — zawołała nagle jej ciotka. — A jednak pamiętasz, gdzie mieszkamy.  
— Cudowne powitanie — wymamrotał Draco pod nosem, na co Hermiona z trudem powstrzymała się od śmiechu.  
— Ciociu — odezwała się radosnym głosem, kiedy już wspięli się po schodach i stanęli przed kobietą — tak się cieszę, że cię widzę.  
Imogen nie zwróciła uwagi na powitanie Hermiony. Zamiast tego z uniesionymi brwiami obejrzała swoją bratanicę od stóp do głów.  
— No cóż, widać, że się dobrze odżywiasz — skomentowała uszczypliwie.  
Hermiona poczuła, jak ręka Dracona napina się.  
— Jem tyle — zaczęła, a jej uśmiech zbladł odrobinę — co zaw...  
— Nie wspominałaś, że przyprowadzisz ze sobą gościa — przerwała jej z wyrzutem Imogen i wbiła spojrzenie brązowych oczu w Dracona. — Przygotowaliśmy tylko jeden pokój.  
— Przepraszam — powiedziała Hermiona. — Ciociu, to jest...  
— Na miłość boską, kobieto, wpuść ich chociaż do tego przeklętego domu, zanim spróbujesz ich ganić za brak wychowania! — Usłyszeli męski głos z głębi domu.  
Imogen przewróciła oczami i cofnęła się do drzwi.  
— Przysięgam ci, Sal — wrzasnęła, przechylając się przez próg do wnętrza — nie pozwolę, byś bluźnił w moim domu!  
— To też mój dom, do jasnej cholery! — ryknął Sal do Imogen, która wpatrywała się w niego z nienawiścią.  
Draco spojrzał na Hermionę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jej usta wykrzywił przepraszający grymas, który szybko zamienił się w uśmiech, gdy Imogen przeniosła na nich wzrok.  
— Zapraszam do środka — oznajmiła, otwierając szerzej drzwi, by ich wpuścić. — Pospieszcie się... Ciepło ucieka.  
Draco i Hermiona weszli do przedpokoju i słysząc dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, szybko usunęli się na bok.  
— A co to za goguś? — zapytał młody przysadzisty mężczyzna, podchodząc wraz z innymi członkami rodziny do dwojga nowych gości. Miał ciemne paciorkowate oczy i nastroszone brązowe włosy.  
— Jett — zwróciła się do niego Hermiona ze skinieniem głowy i powiodła wzrokiem po pozostałych — wszyscy, to jest mój chłopak, Draco. Draco Malfoy.  
Jett parsknął.  
— Draco? Co to za dziwaczne imię?  
Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko i popatrzyła na Dracona, z niecierpliwością czekając na jego reakcję. Mężczyzna jedynie się uśmiechnął.  
— „Draco" znaczy „smok" — odparł spokojnie.  
— Malfoy? — odezwała się Jude, która stała obok swoich córek. — Jesteś Francuzem?  
Draco nadal się uśmiechał.  
— Mam we Francji pałac, ale moja rodzina pochodzi z Wiltshire.  
Młode kobiety obok Jude zerknęły na siebie, podekscytowane.  
— Czy to naprawdę twój samochód? — chciała się dowiedzieć jedna z nich.  
— Jesteś bogaty? — zwróciła się do niego druga.  
— Dziewczyny — napomniała je Jude, zanim Draco zdążył odpowiedzieć.  
Peg i Isabelle z niezadowoleniem wydęły wargi, a Imogen znów wtrąciła się do dyskusji.  
— Twoi rodzice nazwali cię „smok"? — nawiązała do pytania swojego syna.  
— Mój ojciec sądził, że dzięki temu będę się wydawał silniejszy. — Pokiwał głową, a na jego twarzy nie widać było żadnych oznak zdenerwowania.  
Jett zadrwił z niego:  
— Nie wyglądasz na zbyt silnego — stwierdził, mierząc Dracona wzrokiem.  
Jedna z brwi Dracona uniosła się w górę.  
— No cóż, więc mam przewagę w postaci elementu zaskoczenia, czyż nie?  
Jett zmieszał się, ale stojący na tyle grupy chudy mężczyzna w okularach zachichotał z uznaniem, gdy usłyszał słowa Dracona.  
— Ma facet język w gębie — ocenił, występując przed swoje córki. Na głowie miał idealny przedziałek, a jego czarne włosy były mocno napomadowane. — Nie zamierzasz nas przedstawić? — spytał, ze zniecierpliwieniem patrząc na Hermionę, która w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
— Oczywiście, że zamierzam — odezwała się i przysunęła się nieco bliżej Dracona. — Draco, to jest wujek Len...  
— Bardzo mi miło — rzekł Draco, ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny. Len odwzajemnił jego przebiegły uśmiech, a Hermiona wskazała następną osobę.  
— To ciocia Jude...  
Nie wyciągnąwszy do niego ręki, Jude jedynie uniosła podbródek w geście powitania.  
— Jestem oczarowany — odparł Draco, skinąwszy jej głową. Kobieta zacisnęła usta, ale widać było, że Draco zrobił na niej dobre wrażenie.  
— A to moje kuzynki — wznowiła Hermiona i obróciła się w stronę przesadnie umalowanych bliźniaczek o kruczoczarnych włosach. Obie były ubrane w ciasno przylegające do ciała sukienki. — Peg i Isabelle.  
Draco złapał wyciągnięte przez dziewczęta dłonie i pochylił się nad nimi.  
— Drogie panie — niemalże wymruczał i musnął ustami palce każdej z nich. Bliźniaczki opuściły ręce i zetknąwszy się głowami, na przemian to szeptały, to chichotały między sobą.  
Ściągając brwi, Hermiona odwróciła się do Dracona tak, by tylko on mógł zobaczyć jej twarz.  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? — syknęła ze złością.  
Draco posłał Hermionie ironiczny uśmiech.  
— Jestem sobą — wyszeptał, mrugając do niej.  
— W towarzystwie się nie szepcze — wypalił krępy, łysiejący mężczyzna w dżinsowych ogrodniczkach, który przed chwilą dołączył do reszty i spoglądał gniewnie na Dracona. — A czy pan Wprosiłem-Się-I-Mam-Luksusowe-Auto rzeczywiście zamierza tu zostać czy może przez cały dzień będziecie się kręcić po moim przedpokoju w płaszczach?  
— A to jest wujek Sal — powiedziała Hermiona radosnym tonem mimo okropnego zachowania mężczyzny.  
Draco wyciągnął do niego rękę, ale Sal na jej widok jedynie zmarszczył nos i stał dalej nieruchomo.  
— Jesteś pedałem? — zakpił.  
— Słucham? — spytał Draco, zabierając dłoń.  
Hermiona z niepokojem przygryzła usta i zaczęła rozpinać płaszcz, nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy Dracona.  
— Czyż on nie jest czarujący? — rzuciła Imogen sarkastycznie i zerknęła na męża z irytacją.  
— Tak bym go raczej nie określił, o nie — stwierdził Draco, idąc w ślady Hermiony i ściągając płaszcz. Przewiesił go sobie przez rękę i z powrotem skierował wzrok na Sala, który nadal spoglądał na niego gniewnie.  
— Zamierzasz mi odpowiedzieć, Dirk?  
Draco pokręcił głową.  
— Nie, nie zamierzam.  
Peg i Isabelle zachichotały, a Len, Jude i Imogen wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Sal niemal kipiał ze złości.  
— Jesteś w moim domu, chłopcze — wycedził, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała groźba.  
— Wiem — odparł Draco grzecznie — i jestem wdzięczny za twoją gościnność, Sam.  
— Nazywam się Sal, nie Sam — skomentował starszy mężczyzna, wyraźnie rozdrażniony.  
— Och — zaczął Draco nonszalancko — najmocniej przepraszam. Myślałem, że może panuje u was taki zwyczaj, by wymyślać sobie nawzajem imiona. W końcu nazwałeś mnie Dirk, mimo że Hermiona niecałe dwie minuty temu bardzo wyraźnie powiedziała, że mam na imię Draco.  
Sal zamrugał oczami, patrząc ze zdumieniem na Dracona. Pozostali członkowie rodziny nie próbowali nawet ukryć swojej wesołości, a Hermiona przyglądała się całej sytuacji z niedowierzaniem.  
— Nie — odparł po chwili oschle mężczyzna — nie panuje u nas taki zwyczaj.  
Draco uśmiechnął się i poklepał Sala po plecach.  
— W takim razie przy następnej okazji musisz zbadać słuch, stary — poradził Salowi, puszczając do niego oczko.  
Sal zaczął parskać z oburzeniem, ale Draco nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi i stanął twarzą do uśmiechającej się szeroko ciotki Imogen.  
— A kim jest ta urocza osoba? — zapytał,wyciągając rękę.  
Hermiona wzięła uspokajający oddech i wydusiła wreszcie:  
— Draco, to ciocia Imogen.  
Draco posłał kobiecie olśniewający uśmiech i delikatnie, ale stanowczo ujął jej dłoń.  
— Ciociu Imogen — odezwał się, pochylając z szacunkiem głowę — to wielka przyjemność móc cię w końcu poznać. Hermiona opowiadała mi o tobie wiele wspaniałych rzeczy.  
Imogen zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy.  
— Naprawdę?  
Draco pokiwał głową.  
— Nie mogła się doczekać, aż poznam was wszystkich — oznajmił, pociągając nagle nosem. — Co tak cudownie pachnie? Zapewne już coś gotujesz.  
Brwi Imogen uniosły się nieco w górę, gdy wbiła w niego pytające spojrzenie.  
— Och? Skąd przyszło ci do głowy, że to _ja_ gotuję?  
Draco zrobił zdezorientowaną minę, zerkając to na Hermionę, to na Imogen.  
— No cóż... po prostu... po prostu tak założyłem. — Spojrzał kobiecie prosto w oczy. — Hermiona twierdzi, że jesteś najlepszym kucharzem w całej rodzinie. Chyba z godzinę zajęło jej opowiadanie, jak bardzo smakuje jej świąteczna kolacja u ciebie. A może tym razem ktoś cię zastąpił?  
Słysząc słowa Dracona, Imogen wypięła dumnie pierś i skierowała pełen wyczekiwania wzrok na Hermionę. Dziewczyna przez chwilę spoglądała na ciotkę z zakłopotaniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.  
— Jett — rzuciła Imogen przez ramię, nie spuszczając oczu z Dracona i Hermiony. Na jej twarzy odbijało się samozadowolenie. — Zanieś ich rzeczy do pokoju gościnnego.  
— Co? — prychnął Jett, opuszczając ręce.  
Imogen pochyliła się do przodu i najpierw wzięła torbę i płaszcz Dracona, a potem sięgnęła po rzeczy Hermiony.  
— Zabierz to — wydała polecenie i wcisnęła bagaże w ręce swojego przygarbionego syna.  
— Dlaczego nie mogą sami tego zanieść? — zaprotestował Jett. — Dlaczego ja muszę to zrobić?  
Imogen uniosła brwi i powiedziała z naganą:  
— Bo nigdy nie pochwaliłeś mojego gotowania.  
— Uwielbiam twoje jedzenie — rzekł z nadąsaną miną.  
— To widać — stwierdził Draco, mierząc wzrokiem wielkiego mężczyznę od stóp do głów. Kilka osób westchnęło, zszokowanych, jednak Imogen zaśmiała się jedynie i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Dracona. Jett ruszył schodami, umyślnie stawiając głośne kroki.  
— Lubisz łososia, Draco? — Imogen spytała mężczyznę przymilnym głosem.  
— Wprost ubóstwiam łososia — odparł Draco, oddzielając się od Hermiony i podążając za jej ciotką do kuchni.  
Hermiona odprowadziła ich wzrokiem i odwróciła się do pozostałych. Wszyscy posyłali jej gniewne spojrzenia.  
— Wesołych świąt? — Skrępowana, wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Jest dla ciebie zbyt seksowny — oświadczyła Peg, na co Isabelle pokiwała głową na znak zgody.  
— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie pochodzi z wyższych sfer — dodała Len, z niezadowoleniem obserwując Hermionę. — Jak go dorwałaś?  
Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie, ale udało jej się utrzymać na ustach niewielki uśmiech.  
— Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły — poinformowała. — Odnowiliśmy znajomość, gdy zaczęłam współpracować z jego firmą.  
— Biurowy romans — podsumowała Jude, posyłając porozumiewawcze spojrzenie uśmiechającym się szyderczo córkom.  
Wszyscy przewrócili oczami, jakby Jude opowiedziała właśnie dobrze znany żart, którego tylko Hermiona nie mogła zrozumieć. Jude przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na kobietę.  
— Zakładam, że jesteś jego sekretarką?  
Uśmiech Hermiony zamienił się w wąską kreskę.  
— Niezupełnie. Powiedziałam, że współpracuję z jego firmą, a nie, że pracuję dla jego firmy. Jestem pełnomocnikiem rządu. Zarządzam wszystkimi kontaktami i spotkaniami z...  
— Nuuuuuuda — zawołał zjadliwie Jett, stąpając ciężko po schodach. Celowo potrącił Hermionę ramieniem, mijając ją w drodze do salonu. — Nikogo nie obchodzi twoja głupia praca, frajerko — syknął.  
Pocierając obolałą rękę, Hermiona patrzyła gniewnie za oddalającym się kuzynem.  
— Przepraszam — rzuciła nagle i ruszyła w kierunku kuchni. Gdy otworzyła drzwi do pomieszczenia, ujrzała Dracona, zajadającego się przystawkami i trzymającego w dłoniach ich kolejne porcje, podsunięte przez rozpływającą się nad nim ciotkę Imogen.  
Draco uśmiechnął się do Hermiony i zaoferował jej krakersa z pasztetem.  
— Hermiono, kochanie — zwrócił się do niej, przełknąwszy — miałaś rację. Jedzenie twojej cioci jest wyśmienite. Chodź... skosztuj.  
— Wyśmienite to za dużo powiedziane — kokietowała Imogen z fałszywą skromnością. Po chwili odwróciła się do bratanicy. — Dlaczego nigdy nie mówiłaś, że tak smakuje ci moje jedzenie?  
Osłupiała, Hermiona milczała, mrugając ciągle oczami.  
— Jest nieśmiała — próbował ratować sytuację Draco.  
Imogen mruknęła pod nosem, nie dowierzając.  
— Nigdy wcześniej nie miała problemów z wyrażaniem opinii — rzekła.  
— Naprawdę? — spytał Draco, udając zaskoczenie i podchodząc do Hermiony. Podał jej krakersa i przytulił ją, obejmując ramieniem w talii. — W moim towarzystwie zawsze była wstydliwa. Musiałem czekać dziesięć lat, żeby w końcu zaprosiła mnie na randkę.  
— No cóż, zawsze była nieco tępa — stwierdziła Imogen, nie zauważając wściekłego spojrzenia Hermiony, i sięgnęła po kolejny półmisek przystawek. — Ale wygląda na to, że w końcu zmądrzała.  
Kobieta wepchnęła naczynie w dłonie Hermiony, która niezdarnie złapała tacę, nadal trzymając w jednej ręce krakersa.  
— Przydaj się na coś i zanieś to do pokoju — zażądała Imogen i znowu posłała Draconowi uśmiech. — Chciałbyś obejrzeć dom?  
— Z wielką przyjemnością — odparł i cofnął ramię z talii Hermiony, by podać je jej ciotce.  
Hermiona piorunowała wzrokiem plecy Dracona, gdy razem z Imogen znikali za drzwiami, by rozpocząć zwiedzanie.  
— Nie jestem nieśmiała, a twoje jedzenie jest ohydne — powiedziała do siebie z zaciekłością w głosie, wiedząc, że nikt jej nie usłyszy i że w końcu może wyznać prawdę. — Pieprzona wiążąca umowa — wymamrotała i z półmiskiem w dłoniach ruszyła korytarzem do salonu. — W co on pogrywa?


	4. Rozmowa

Przepraszam, że tak długo trzeba było czekać na aktualizację.

Tradycyjnie dziękuję mojej wspaniałej becie, Isamar, za ogromną pomoc.

 **Rozdział 4: Rozmowa**

Hermiona położyła tacę na ławie stojącej przed kanapą w salonie.  
— Jest znacznie lepszy niż ten rudy potwór, którego kiedyś przyprowadzałaś — powiedziała Jude, sięgając po krakersa, i ostrożnie wzięła kęs.  
Jej córki kiwnęły głowami na znak zgody.  
— Ron był wstrętny — stwierdziła Peg.  
— I biedny — dodała Isabelle.  
Usiadłszy w dużym fotelu w rogu pokoju, Hermiona wpatrywała się gniewnie w trzy kobiety.  
— Nadal jesteśmy z Ronem bardzo bliskimi przyja... — zaczęła, ale Peg znowu włączyła się do rozmowy, przerywając jej:  
— Tatusiu — odezwała się i posłała Lenowi niewinny uśmiech — zawsze znałeś się na takich rzeczach... Jak myślisz, ile Draco zarabia w ciągu roku?  
Len wzruszył ramionami. Dalej trzymał przed oczami gazetę, która wcześniej leżała na małym stoliku koło kanapy.  
— Biorąc pod uwagę jakość jego ubrań, to, czym jeździ, i stanowisko, jakie zajmuje... zakładałbym, że zarabia około...  
— Dwudziestu milionów funtów — odpowiedział za niego Draco, wchodząc do salonu wraz z Imogen. Kobieta cały czas trzymała go pod rękę. — To oczywiście tylko roczny dochód netto — uściślił.  
Wszyscy w pokoju gapili się na niego. Jude przyłożyła dłoń do piersi.  
— Dwadzieścia milionów? — chciała się upewnić.  
Draco pokiwał leniwie głową i zwrócił twarz w stronę Imogen.  
— Masz przepiękny dom. Wszystko jest urządzone ze smakiem. Mogłabyś zdradzić, którego projektanta wnętrz zatrudniliście? Jeśli to nie tajemnica.  
Imogen patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym zaczęła zalotnie mrugać oczami.  
— Och... Sama to wszystko urządziłam. — Mizdrzyła się, zadowolona z siebie.  
— Masz talent — pochwalił Draco i poklepawszy ją po ramieniu, odsunął się. — Dziękuję, że mnie oprowadziłaś.  
— Nie ma za co — odparła Imogen.  
Pochyliła się, by wziąć z tacy ostatniego krakersa. Podała go Draconowi, który uśmiechnął się do kobiety z wdzięcznością.  
— To ostatni, ale nie martw się... — szeptała, jakby dzieliła się z nim wyjątkowym sekretem — kolacja będzie zaraz gotowa.  
— Nie mogę się doczekać — rzekł Draco i powiódł wzrokiem po wszystkich, by zatrzymać się na Hermionie.  
Dziewczyna spoglądała na niego groźnie.  
— Dobrze się czujesz, kochanie? — spytał.  
Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.  
— Tak, dziękuję, _najdroższy_ — warknęła.  
— Uch — jęknęła Isabelle, która siedziała na małej kanapie obok siostry. — Co roku jest taka humorzasta.  
— Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi — poradziła Peg Draconowi i odsuwając się od siostry, poklepała wolne miejsce między nimi. — Usiądź z nami.  
Draco zerknął na dwie dziewczyny, po czym przeniósł wzrok na patrzącą na niego z kwaśną miną Hermionę.  
— Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, wolałbym usiąść obok Hermiony — odmówił i ruszył w jej stronę. — Mogę? — spytał, wskazując na fotel, który zajmowała.  
— Nie zmieścimy się tu oboje — odparła z uniesionymi brwiami.  
— Na pewno się zmieścimy, zobacz... — powiedział Draco i połknąwszy krakersa, pociągnął Hermionę do góry za ręce, by po chwili samemu usiąść w fotelu i posadzić ją sobie na kolanach. Mięśnie Hermiony napięły się, gdy Draco objął ją ramieniem w talii i odchylił się wygodnie na oparcie.  
— Widzisz, jak przyjemnie — odezwał się. — Prawie jak u nas w domu.  
Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
— My nie mamy domu — zaprzeczyła, zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób łamie warunki zawartej wcześniej umowy. — Ała! — krzyknęła, kiedy jej ciało przeszył palący ból.  
— Dobry Boże! — zawołała Jude na widok Hermiony zginającej się wpół i przyłożyła dłoń do piersi.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — zagadnął Draco, zmartwiony.  
— Jakby cię to obchodziło — wyszeptała dziewczyna, gdy ból minął.  
— Obchodzi — odrzekł cichym głosem, pocierając ręką jej plecy. Hermiona wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego przez ramię.  
— Jak możesz wytrzymać taki ból? — odezwała się do Dracona szeptem.  
Przez twarz mężczyzny przebiegł ponury cień.  
— Ani razu nic mnie nie zabolało — wyznał. — Nie złamałem przysięgi.  
Hermiona gapiła się na niego, jakby próbowała rozwiązać trudne równanie, dopóki Imogen nie odchrząknęła głośno.  
— Ekhem...  
Hermiona i Draco natychmiast odwrócili się w stronę pozostałych i oboje odruchowo zagłębili się mocniej w fotelu, poczuwszy na sobie intensywny wzrok wszystkich członków rodziny.  
— Może wyjaśnicie, co _to_ było? — zażądała Imogen.  
— Złapał mnie skurcz — wypaliła Hermiona, a jej policzki oblały się jaskrawym rumieńcem.  
— Ohyda — skomentował Jett, nie odrywając oczu od telewizora.  
— Cóż, to wiele tłumaczy — Peg i Isabelle stwierdziły jednocześnie.  
Kiedy mięśnie Hermiony znowu się naprężyły, Draco ze spokojem w głosie zwrócił się do bliźniaczek:  
— Dziewczęta, co zazwyczaj robicie w wolnym czasie? — spytał z udawanym zainteresowaniem, by zmienić temat.  
— Och, mnóstwo rzeczy — odparła Isabelle. — Chodzimy na zakupy, do klubów, pracujemy jako modelki...  
— Obracamy się w wielu ważnych kręgach towarzyskich w Londynie — dodała Peg dumnie. — Możemy cię przedstawić.  
— Jestem pewien, że i bez waszej pomocy chłopak ma dużo znajomości — rzucił Len mimochodem.  
Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa.  
— Moje córki studiują projektowanie mody — pochwaliła się Jude.  
Draco uśmiechnął się do bliźniaczek.  
— Tak właśnie sądziłem — powiedział, na co dziewczyny zgodnie z przewidywaniem zarumieniły się.  
— Jett dostał się na praktyki — oznajmiła Imogen, chcąc przebić Jude.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, by pracę na roli można było nazwać praktykami — zakpił Len zza gazety.  
Imogen posłała w jego stronę gniewne spojrzenie, ale Draco przemówił, zanim zdążyła się odgryźć.  
— Len, mój dobry człowieku — zaczął służbowym tonem — z pewnością zgodzisz się ze mną, że podstawą sukcesu ekonomicznego każdego kraju są rolnicy.  
Imogen uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy Len opuścił gazetę.  
Nagle w kuchni rozległ się odgłos włączonego minutnika.  
— A niech to — mruknęła Imogen, podnosząc się z krzesła. — To pewnie indyk — stwierdziła i zniknęła za drzwiami.  
Wszyscy odprowadzili ją wzrokiem, po czym znowu skupili uwagę na Draconie. Len posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech.  
— To ciekawe, że ktoś tak bogaty jak ty interesuje się zwykłymi robotnikami — skomentował.  
Usta Dracona wykrzywił sztuczny uśmiech.  
— To dzięki tym zwykłym robotnikom istnieje moja firma — poinformował.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego przez ramię z niekłamanym zdziwieniem.  
— Od kiedy obcho...  
Urwała w obawie, że znowu niechcący złamie przysięgę, i z powrotem wbiła wzrok przed siebie. Ramię Dracona zacisnęło się nieco mocniej wokół jej talii.  
— Nie — zaprzeczył Len, jak gdyby Hermiona wcale się nie odezwała. — To dzięki inwestorom... Dzięki nim interesy kręcą się tak, jak należy. Dopóki sponsorzy są zadowoleni, robotnicy w ogóle się nie liczą.  
Draco zmarszczył nieznacznie czoło.  
— Zgadzam się, że odpowiednie wsparcie finansowe jest ważne, ale bez robotników...  
— Maszyny — przerwał mu Len. — Od tego są _maszyny_.  
— Nigdy nie ufałem maszynom — powiedział Draco. — Wolę ludzi i dbam o to, by wiedzieli, że doceniam ich pracę. — Jude, Peg i Isabelle gapiły się na niego z zachwytem. — Nawet ostatnio przyznałem każdemu z moich pracowników premię na koniec kwartału.  
Pocierając podbródek, Len spojrzał na Dracona z uznaniem, mimo że chłopak właśnie się z nim nie zgodził.  
— Naprawdę dał każdemu premię? — odezwała się Peg, przenosząc wzrok na Hermionę.  
— Ile od niego dostałaś? — zapytała Isabelle.  
Niewiele brakowało, a Hermiona przewróciłaby oczami.  
— Nie. Pracuję. Dla. Jego. Firmy — wyrecytowała głośno i wyraźnie. — _Współpracuję_ z nią. Nie jestem jego pracownikiem, a to nie jest żaden biurowy romans.  
— Może i nie biurowy, ale to z pewnością romans — wymruczał jej do ucha Draco, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym ucałował ją delikatnie w skroń.  
Hermiona zesztywniała w jego ramionach. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Draco zwrócił się do bliźniaczek:  
— Gdyby jednak była moim pracownikiem, dałbym jej bardzo _wyjątkową_ premię. — Łagodnie szturchnął Hermionę kolanami i puścił do niej oczko. — Kto wie, może jeszcze ją dostanie.  
Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem, podczas gdy Len uśmiechnął się złośliwie, Jude westchnęła, a Peg i Isabelle spojrzały na kuzynkę z zazdrością, bez trudu dostrzegłszy w słowach Dracona seksualny podtekst.  
— Nie podoba mi się, że mówisz takie rzeczy w moim domu, chłopcze! — wrzasnął przez ramię Sal, nie odwracając się od telewizora, na który gapił się razem z Jettem.  
— O czym on tam znowu gdera? — sapnęła Imogen z irytacją, wtykając głowę do pokoju.  
Wszyscy skierowali wzrok na uśmiechającego się słodko Dracona.  
— Wspomniałem o moim pociągu do Hermiony — odpowiedział szczerze — i Samowi się to nie spodobało.  
Imogen spojrzała na męża wilkiem.  
— No cóż, jedyny przejaw pociągu, na jaki może liczyć z mojej strony, to przyciąganie między moim butem a jego tyłkiem, jeśli go zaraz nie ruszy i nie pomoże mi zanieść jedzenia do jadalni!  
— Zrób to sama! — ryknął Sal.  
— Sal, jeśli tu zaraz nie przyjdziesz, nie ugotuję ci niczego przez najbliższy miesiąc — zagroziła.  
Sal zaczął ostentacyjnie mamrotać pod nosem i zakołysał się do przodu, by wstać z kanapy.  
— Jedzenie i tak jest do dupy — marudził dalej, idąc przez pokój i szurając nogami. Znalazłszy się obok Dracona, łypnął na niego okiem. — Pieprzony mały kutas — wyrzucił z siebie i znowu ruszył w stronę Imogen.  
Przytrzymując drzwi, kobieta odwzajemniła pełne nienawiści spojrzenie męża i po chwili oboje zniknęli w kuchni.  
— Nie przejmuj się nim — powiedziała Jude, odwróciwszy się z powrotem do Dracona. — Zawsze się tak zachowuje.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Ani trochę się nie przejmuję. Już nieraz ktoś mnie przeklinał. Nie będę się martwił tym, że Sal w niezbyt oryginalny sposób próbował mnie obrazić.  
Hermiona obróciła się powoli, by zerknąć na Dracona, ale zanim ich oczy się spotkały, Imogen znowu wetknęła głowę do pokoju.  
— Kolacja gotowa!  
Len, Jude, Peg, Isabelle i Jett wstali jednocześnie i szybkim krokiem udali się w kierunku drzwi. Draco puścił talię Hermiony, a ona zeskoczyła z jego kolan. Wbiła w niego wzrok, kiedy podniósł się z fotela.  
— Dobrze się bawisz? — zapytała z rozdrażnieniem i nie czekając na odpowiedź, podążyła za innymi.  
— Byłoby lepiej, gdyby ich tu nie było — wyszeptał Draco.  
Hermiona zachichotała sarkastycznie.  
— Na pewno.  
Nie odezwał się, ale szedł tuż za nią, trzymając dłoń na jej plecach. Kiedy przekroczyli próg jadalni, wszyscy oprócz Sala i Imogen, raz po raz przynoszących z kuchni kolejne dania i półmiski, siedzieli już przy dużym stole.  
Draco odsunął krzesło Hermiony i lekko się przed nią ukłonił. Zajmując swoje miejsce, Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem. Udało jej się nawet uśmiechnąć.  
— Dziękuję — rzekła cicho.  
Draco odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, po czym usiadł obok. W jadalni panowała cisza, dopóki do pomieszczenia z ostatnimi potrawami nie weszli Imogen i Sal i nie dołączyli do reszty przy stole.  
— Częstujcie się! — oznajmiła Imogen, machnąwszy ręką w stronę półmisków.  
Wszyscy oprócz Dracona i Hermiony zaczęli zapełniać talerze w ogromnym pośpiechu.  
Odrobinę oniemiały, Draco obserwował, jak rodzina Hermiony gwałtownie nakłada potrawy, zupełnie nie stosując się do zasad dobrego wychowania.  
— I oni mieli problem z manierami Weasleya? — szepnął Hermionie do ucha.  
Hermiona parsknęła, skupiając na sobie uwagę Imogen.  
— Nie zamierzasz skosztować swojego _ulubionego_ dania, na które czekasz cały rok? — zwróciła się do Hermiony i zmrużyła oczy na widok pustego talerza bratanicy.  
Draco i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia, po czym oboje sięgnęli po łyżki, by zabrać się za jedzenie.


	5. Kolacja

Tym razem na aktualizację trzeba było czekać znacznie krócej. Po tej części do końca zostanie nam już tylko jeden rozdział i epilog.  
Jak zawsze dziękuję Isamar za pomoc.

 **Rozdział 5: Kolacja**

— A więc... Nie powiedziałeś nam jeszcze, czym się dokładnie zajmujesz, Draco — odezwał się Len. Nachylił się do przodu i przyglądał się chłopakowi ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, podczas gdy reszta rodziny nadal była zajęta jedzeniem.  
Draco miał już wbić widelec w ziemniaki, ale zamiast tego spojrzał na mężczyznę.  
— Jestem dyrektorem firmy farmaceutycznej — odpowiedział spokojnie.  
Hermiona, która właśnie brała łyk wody, zaczęła się nagle krztusić.  
— Nie wiesz, jak się przełyka, idiotko? — zadrwił Jett.  
Hermiona posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie.  
— Więc Hermiona pracuje jako łącznik z twoją firmą — kontynuował rozmowę Len. — A jaki związek ma twoja firma z parlamentem?  
Draco odłożył widelec.  
— Niektóre składniki potrzebne do stworzenia naszych, jak je lubię nazywać, _eliksirów_ — tłumaczył, uśmiechając się figlarnie, na co zachichotali wszyscy oprócz pomrukującej ostrzegawczo Hermiony — są wysoce nieprzewidywalne oraz niezwykle cenne lub rzadkie, wymagają pozwolenia na przetwarzanie i transport. Hermiona upewnia się, że w dokumentach nie ma żadnych nieprawidłowości.  
— Odkąd pamiętam, siedziała z nosem w książkach — rzuciła Jude tonem, w którym pobrzmiewała jednocześnie aprobata i nagana.  
— Przemądrzały z niej kujon — zakpił Jett.  
— Dosyć, dosyć — Imogen zganiła syna bez przekonania. — To nie wina Hermiony, że odziedziczyła po ojcu paskudne skłonności. — Pochyliła się w stronę Dracona i przemówiła do niego szeptem: — Był, Panie, świeć nad jego duszą, okropnie nudny.  
— Nadal tu jestem — powiedziała Hermiona, a jej twarz wykrzywił grymas.  
— Nie da się zapomnieć — stwierdziła Peg wyniośle. — Ciężko nie zauważyć ciebie i twoich włosów.  
— Tata wcale nie był nudny — broniła ojca Hermiona, ignorując kuzynkę. — Był genialny.  
— Był nudny jak cholera — nie zgodził się z nią Jett. Zrobił nadętą minę i obniżywszy głos, zaczął udawać nieżyjącego pana Grangera: — Och, nie czyścisz zębów nicią dentystyczną, Jettsonie. Ech, ech. Lubię nosić spodnie w kolorze khaki. Ech, ech. Jestem dentystą.  
Hermiona pochyliła głowę nad talerzem, gdy pozostali śmiali się z parodii jej ojca. Draco obserwował, jak powstrzymuje się od płaczu, a w końcu spojrzał złowrogo na chłopaka, który siedział po jej drugiej stronie i nadal naśladował pana Grangera.  
Hermiona usłyszała Dracona szepczącego kącikiem ust „Diffindo". Po chwili nogi krzesła Jetta oderwały się od podłogi i kuzyn przewrócił się do tyłu. Spadając, Jett komicznie zatrzepotał ramionami, po czym złapał dłońmi stół i uderzył nimi w krawędź pełnego talerza. Talerz wystrzelił do przodu i trafił go prosto w twarz. Ubrudzony sosem chłopak patrzył na wszystkich spode łba.  
Kiedy zaczął wycierać usta, śmiech wywołany żartami z pana Grangera stał się jeszcze głośniejszy.  
Draco niedbałym ruchem cisnął Jettowi serwetkę, gdy ten nadal próbował wyczyścić buzię rękami.  
— Jeszcze tutaj coś ci zostało — dodał, wskazując palcem miejsce na brodzie.  
Jett spiorunował Dracona wzrokiem. Po chwili przeniósł gniewne spojrzenie na resztę rodziny i wstawszy z podłogi, opuścił pokój, stąpając przy tym ciężko.  
— Och, wracaj tu! — zawołała za nim Imogen. — Tylko sobie trochę żartowaliśmy!  
Śmiech powoli ucichł. Wszyscy ponownie skupili się na jedzeniu, tym razem rezygnując z rozmowy.  
Kątem oka Hermiona obserwowała, jak Draco chwyta za widelec i podnosi go do ust.  
— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — wyszeptała.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami, przełykając kęs.  
— Co zrobiłem? — zapytał. Zerknął na nią i zobaczył, że jej jedzenie nadal stoi nietknięte. — Jedz — poradził jej. — Przecież to twoje ulubione danie.  
Hermiona przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu pomału sięgnęła po sztućce i zaczęła dziobać w talerzu.  
Gdy wszyscy — włączając w to Jetta, który, nieco zażenowany, postanowił jednak wrócić do jadalni, gdy już się umył i znalazł składane krzesło — najedli się do syta, Imogen spojrzała na górę talerzy i półmisków zebranych na stole, burcząc przy tym pod nosem.  
— Więc — przemówiła — kto w tym roku zgłasza się na ochotnika do sprzątania?  
— Ja już się wystarczająco nasprzątałem. — Jett zrobił kwaśną minę i podniósł się z miejsca. Kierując się do wyjścia, rzucił przez ramię: — Idę oglądać telewizor.  
— Głosujemy na Hermionę — powiedziały jednocześnie Peg i Isabelle.  
— Ja na Dracona — odezwał się z pogardą w głosie Sal z drugiego końca stołu.  
— Draco jest gościem, kretynie — warknęła Imogen do męża.  
W odpowiedzi Sal jedynie przewrócił oczami.  
— Chętnie posprzątam — odparł Draco. — Tak jak przystało na dobrego gościa.  
— Lepiej ci pomogę — zaoferowała Hermiona, kopiąc Dracona pod stołem.  
Draco nie dał po sobie niczego poznać.  
— Zajęłoby ci to całą noc — zwróciła się Peg do Dracona, po czym wskazała na brudne naczynia. — Pozwól Hermionie zrobić to samej  
— Tak — wtrąciła Isabelle, uśmiechając się przymilnie — chcemy się dowiedzieć o tobie czegoś więcej. Chodź i posiedź z nami przy kominku. Przecież ktoś tak przystojny jak ty nie powinien kłopotać się zmywaniem.  
Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie, gdy Draco posłał bliźniaczkom uśmiech.  
— Żaden kłopot — odrzekł uprzejmie. — Jestem prawdziwym czarodziejem, jeśli chodzi o sprzątanie. We dwójkę uporamy się z tym tak szybko, jakbyśmy używali magicznej różdżki.  
Hermiona po raz kolejny kopnęła go pod stołem, na co Draco jedynie uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie.  
— Cóż... Na pewno każdy z nas jest bardzo wdzięczny, że to wy będziecie szorować naczynia, a nie my — powiedział Len, kiwając głową w stronę Dracona. — Postarajcie się nie być przy tym zbyt głośno — dodał przemądrzałym tonem i wyszedł z jadalni.  
Jude i Sal wstali od stołu i nie mówiąc nic, podążyli za Lenem.  
Peg i Isabelle rzuciły w kierunku Dracona rozczarowane spojrzenia. Po chwili przeniosły uwagę na Hermionę, którą spiorunowały wzrokiem, i też podniosły się ze swoich miejsc.  
— Nie poobijajcie porcelany — przykazała Imogen, wytarłszy usta serwetką. Wstała z krzesła i poklepała Dracona po ramieniu. — Kiedy skończycie, będziemy w salonie.  
Draco i Hermiona patrzyli, jak znika za drzwiami, po czym z ulgą opadli na krzesła. Draco sięgnął po swoją szklankę i wziął wielki łyk wody.  
— Uch — wydął wargi, jakby miał mdłości — jej jedzenie jest okropne.  
W odpowiedzi Hermiona jedynie posłał mu minę zdradzającą rozdrażnienie. Potem podniosła się z miejsca i ruszyła do kuchni.  
Draco szybko wstał od stołu i podążył za nią. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, Hermiona wodziła różdżką wokół całego pomieszczenia.  
— Co robisz? — zapytał.  
— Zaklęcie wyciszające i zaklęcie odstraszające mugoli — odparła.  
— Dlacze...  
— Nie chcę, żeby nas nakryli — syknęła Hermiona, przerywając mu. Gwałtownie machnęła różdżką w stronę zlewu, a z kranu zaczęła lecieć woda.  
Draco zmierzył wzrokiem różdżkę w ręku Hermiony.  
— Eee... Dlaczego nie?  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami.  
— Naprawdę zamierzasz skalać zmywaniem swoje szlachetne dłonie warte dwadzieścia milionów funtów rocznie?  
Draco gapił się na nią bez słowa.  
— Tak właśnie myślałam — rzekła z niezadowoleniem w głosie i wykonała kolejny ruch różdżką, który sprawił, że gąbka zaczęła sama szorować garnki w zlewie. Hermiona podeszła następnie do drzwi prowadzących do jadalni, otworzyła je i rzuciła jeszcze jedno zaklęcie. Po chwili wszystkie naczynia ze stołu uniosły się w górę i polewitowały w kierunku kuchni.  
Resztki jedzenia odrywały się w locie od talerzy i trafiały do kosza na śmieci, a same naczynia lądowały w zlewie, gdzie od razu zajmowała się nimi zaczarowana gąbka.  
— Wiesz, naprawdę jesteś niesamowita — stwierdził Draco, przyglądając się z podziwem, jak Hermiona bezbłędnie koordynuje pracę tylu rzeczy naraz.  
Dziewczyna obrzuciła go wrogim spojrzeniem.  
— Tak... _Jestem prawdziwym czarodziejem, jeśli chodzi o sprzątanie_ — powtórzyła jego słowa sarkastycznym tonem.  
Draco uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie — droczył się z nią. — Gustuję jedynie w czarownicach.  
Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i potrząsnęła głową.  
— Powinnam była wiedzieć lepiej — powiedziała. — Powinnam była wiedzieć, że się z nimi dogadasz.  
— Ha! — fuknął Draco. — Nienawidzę ich tak mocno, że bardziej już się chyba nie da. Jak możesz tu co roku przyjeżdżać?  
— Już ci mówiłam — westchnęła, opadając na stołek. — To jedyna rodzina, jaka mi została.  
Draco pokręcił głową.  
— To co? Lepiej spędzić święta samemu niż być jawnie obrażanym przez cały wieczór.  
Hermiona przeniosła wzrok na naczynia.  
— Nie — wyszeptała. — Cholernie boję się być sama, a obelgi potrafię znieść... Chyba powinnam ci za to podziękować.  
— Co? — zapytał.  
Zerknęła na niego, uśmiechając się smutno.  
— Obelgi. Musiałam się na nie uodpornić, żeby przetrwać w szkole codzienne spotkania z tobą. Wygląda na to, że wszystko ma swoją jasną stronę...  
Pocierając ramię, Draco przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą.  
— Ja, uch... Przepraszam za to wszy...  
— Przestań — przerwała mu stanowczym głosem. — To już przeszłość. Po prostu ja... _Ja_ mogę znieść obelgi, ale... _oni_ nie potrafili.  
— Oni?  
Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Ron... Toby... Charles... żaden z nich nie wytrzymał do kolacji.  
— To po co ich w ogóle tutaj zabierałaś? — rzucił Draco, opierając się o najbliższy blat.  
Hermiona znowu wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Wydaje mi się, że... Nie wiem. Czuję, że powinnam... powinnam... stop, dlaczego ci o tym opowiadam? — stęknęła, potrząsając głową. — Dlaczego cię to obchodzi?  
Draco obserwował, jak woda, nadal płynąca z kranu, opłukuje jeden z talerzy.  
— Po prostu staram się zrozumieć, dlaczego ktoś tak genialny i niezależny jak ty godzi się na to wszystko.  
Hermiona zmrużyła groźnie oczy.  
— Możesz już przestać — poradziła mu. — Możesz przestać prawić mi fałszywe komplementy... oni i tak nie usłyszą.  
Draco przechylił głowę, wbijając wzrok w Hermionę.  
— Jak długo ze sobą pracujemy, Granger?  
Hermiona łypnęła na niego podejrzliwie.  
— Prawie cztery lata, a co?  
— A ile transakcji nabycia składników wymagających pozwolenia zgłosiłaś?  
— Dziewięćset dwanaście — odparła natychmiast.  
Draco uśmiechnął się.  
— Jesteś w stanie podać dokładną liczbę bez zastanawiania się. Nie odrzucono ani jednej z tych transakcji... Nikt inny nie mógłby osiągnąć takich wyników. Nikt. JESTEŚ genialna. Wcale nie prawię ci fałszywych komplementów.  
Słysząc słowa Dracona, Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Cóż, cieszę się, że tak sądzisz — zakpiła. — Jestem tak genialna, że zaproszenie ciebie tutaj uznałam za dobry pomysł.  
— Wydaje mi się, że wszystko idzie jak po maśle — ocenił Draco. — Kupują to.  
— Kupują co? — zapytała ostrym głosem. — Co próbujesz sprzedać? Siebie? _Bogatego, czarującego, przystojnego_ siebie? W jakim celu? Nie zapłaciłam ci, żebyś tu przyjechał i chwalił się, jak wspaniały jest _ten_ Draco Malfoy.  
Wstała z miejsca i gwałtownie machając różdżką, rzuciła zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że pozostałe naczynia unoszące się jeszcze w powietrzu wleciały z hukiem do zlewu.  
— Hermiono, co...  
— Nie wiem, co ja sobie, u diabła, myślałam — przeklęła pod nosem, chowając różdżkę w rękawie. — Sprawiłeś, że teraz będzie już tylko gorzej.  
Draco patrzył na nią z zaciśniętymi ustami.  
— Wiem, co robię — zapewnił ją. — Chcesz, żeby twoja rodzina polubiła i zaakceptowała twojego następnego chłopaka. Dopilnuję, żeby tak się stało.  
Hermiona pokręciła głową.  
— Teraz to będzie możliwe jedynie wtedy, kiedy mój następny chłopak będzie dokładnie taki sam jak ty!  
Draco otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać, ale Hermiona już opuszczała kuchnię, głośno przy tym tupiąc.  
— Nie powinnam była nigdy cię tu ze sobą zabierać — prychnęła do doganiającego ją chłopaka.  
— Hermiono, proszę — powiedział, gdy ich oczom ukazali się Imogen i Sal wraz z resztą rodziny.  
Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w ich stronę, by śledzić zamieszanie. Bez jednego słowa czy spojrzenia Hermiona ruszyła schodami na piętro. Na dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi Draco wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. Po chwili, czując na sobie wzrok zebranych w salonie, powoli się odwrócił.  
— Zadziorna to ona jest — podsumował, odrobinę zakłopotany.  
— Co roku dzieje się to samo — wyjęczała Peg.  
— Najpierw Hermiona wszczyna kłótnię — westchnęła posępnie Isabelle — a potem jej chłopak wyjeżdża.  
Draco zerknął w górę na drzwi do pokoju, w którym zamknęła się Hermiona.  
— Ja nie wyjeżdżam — rzekł stanowczo.  
— Ma szczęście, że nadal z nią wytrzymujesz — przemówiła Jude, potrząsając głową.  
— Ona jest po prostu niewdzięczna — włączył się do rozmowy Len. — Taki porządny facet jak ty... Powinieneś zobaczyć tych, z którymi spotykała się wcześniej.  
— Ale były z nich chamy. — Isabelle pokiwała głową.  
— Ty jesteś zupełnie inny — dodała Peg.  
Draco przesunął wzrokiem po ich twarzach.  
— Znacie się na chamach jak mało kto, prawda?  
Nie rozpoznawszy w słowach Dracona obelgi, wszyscy pokiwali głowami.  
— To ogromna ulga, że udało jej się znaleźć kogoś cieszącego się tak dużym powodzeniem jak ty, szczególnie jeśli wziąć pod uwagę żałosny wygląd, który odziedziczyła po matce, i charakter, który ma po ojcu — westchnęła Imogen, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do Dracona.  
Jude kiwnęła głową.  
— Mieliśmy nadzieję, że któregoś dnia Hermiona zacznie o siebie dbać... tak jak moje dziewczynki. Może teraz w końcu weźmie się za siebie, skoro widuje się z kimś, kto ją do tego zachęci.  
Mięśnie Dracona nieznacznie się napięły.  
— Uważam, że Hermiona jest piękna taka, jaka jest — powiedział.  
— Jej głupi ojciec mówił to samo, ponury naiwniak — zwróciła się do chłopaka Imogen, potrząsając głową i poklepując go po ramieniu. — Przed nami nie musisz udawać.  
— Nie udaję — odparował Draco. — Skończyłem udawać.


	6. Odjazd

W końcu nadszedł czas na ostatni rozdział i epilog. Bardzo, ale to bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Tradycyjnie chciałabym też podziękować Isamar za jej nieocenioną pomoc.

 **Rozdział 6: Odjazd**

Kiedy Draco ogłosił, że nie będzie już dłużej udawał, krewni Hermiony jedynie się do niego uśmiechnęli, jakby wcale nie dotarł do nich sens jego słów.  
— Pamiętaj, że jeśli będziesz miał jej dość, możesz na nas liczyć — powiedziała Imogen, poklepując go znowu po ramieniu. — Chcielibyśmy, żebyś traktował nas jak swoją rodzinę.  
Draco zmrużył oczy.  
— Ta — zaczął — założę się, że właśnie tego byście chcieli. A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczycie, pójdę pocieszyć moją ukochaną. Nie wiem, jak jej się udało wytrzymać z wami przez te wszystkie lata. Jesteście podli. Skoro nawet ja to widzę, coś musi w tym być.  
— Słucham? — zapytał ze złością Len, gdy pozostali gapili się na Dracona zdziwieni tą nagłą zmianą zachowania.  
— W całym moim życiu ani razu nie spotkałem tak niekochającej rodziny jak wasza. Nie umiecie okazać nawet odrobiny wsparcia — odparł Draco surowym głosem. — Nie macie najmniejszego pojęcia, przez co przeszła Hermiona. — Odwrócił się, by posłać Imogen gniewne spojrzenie. — Walczyła w pieprzonej wojnie i straciła więcej przyjaciół, niż jest w stanie policzyć, a twój syn, ta tłusta świnia, ma czelność otwarcie nabijać się z jej zmarłego ojca, z TWOJEGO własnego brata. A ty się jeszcze z tego śmiałaś. Zapamiętaj moje słowa... Osobiście dopilnuję, żeby nikt z twojej cholernej rodziny nigdy nie dowiedział się, co to dobrobyt. Będziesz gnić w tym zapyziałym domu, jeść niedogotowane, pozbawione smaku jedzenie i kłócić się ze swoim tępym, zajadłym mężem przez resztę waszego żałosnego życia.  
— Mówiłem wam, że to podejrzany typ — warknął Sal ze swojego miejsca.  
— Jak śmiesz? — syknęła Jude, wściekła.  
Draco zrobił najbardziej pogardliwą minę, na jaką tylko było go stać.  
— Jak śmiem co? Mówić prawdę? Pozwól, że powiem ci coś jeszcze. Jesteś nudna i nieczuła. Twój mąż jest nie tylko nudniejszy i bardziej nieczuły niż ty, ale na dodatek jest wazeliniarzem. A te dwie — Draco wskazał na bliźniaczki — są najpłytszymi, najbrzydszymi, najmniej godnymi uwagi dziewczynami, przed jakimi przyszło mi, ku mojej udręce, udawać zainteresowanie.  
Imogen i Sal trzęśli się ze złości, Peg i Isabelle zaczęły płakać, a Len i Jude spoglądali na Dracona z nienawiścią. Draco pochylił się, by podciągnąć prawą nogawkę spodni.  
— Wynoś się — nakazała mu Imogen. — Wynoś się z mojego domu, ty ok...  
— _Obliviate_ — z łatwością wyszeptał zaklęcie, celując w kobietę, po czym szybkim ruchem powiódł różdżką wokół pozostałych. Uśmiechał się złośliwie, obserwując, jak patrzą na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem, raz po raz mrugając idiotycznie. Nie zwlekając dłużej, schował różdżkę do futerału na kostce i wyprostował się. — Wszyscy jesteście bardzo zmęczeni — tłumaczył im przyjemnym głosem. — Chcecie się położyć. Natychmiast udacie się do swoich pokoi i zaśniecie.  
Znowu zamrugali oczami. Po chwili odwrócili się od Dracona i zaczęli po sobie spoglądać.  
— Powinniśmy iść spać — powiedzieli, wstając równocześnie.  
Draco odsunął się, by ich przepuścić, gdy w oszołomieniu maszerowali w stronę schodów. Patrzył, jak dotarłszy na piętro, znikają w swoich sypialniach. W końcu zerknął na zamknięte drzwi prowadzące do pokoju gościnnego, w którym znajdowała się Hermiona. Wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył na górę.  
— Gratuluję — przemówiła Hermiona, kiedy Draco wszedł do sypialni i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Z grymasem na ustach obrócił się twarzą do dziewczyny.  
— „Gratuluję" czego?  
Hermiona prychnęła i pokręciła głową.  
— Łajdak — wymamrotała pod nosem, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.  
Odczekała kilka sekund, po czym znowu skierowała na niego wzrok. Draco wzdrygnął się na widok jej przygnębionego spojrzenia.  
— Gratuluję, że znowu udało ci się mnie tak potwornie upokorzyć — rzekła. — Zabrać moje pieniądze, sprawić, że uwierzyłam w twoje dobre zamiary... a potem zrobić coś takiego. Wiedziałam, że jesteś bezlitosny, ale myślałam, że może po tych wszystkich latach... — Po raz kolejny potrząsnęła głową, obejmując się ciaśniej ramionami.  
Przez jakiś czas Draco przyglądał się jej bez słowa.  
— Zawarliśmy wiążącą umowę — odezwał się. — Umowę, która gwarantowała, że będę sobą. Nie robiłem nic innego.  
— Tak — zgodziła się Hermiona — umowa gwarantowała, że będziesz sobą. Kłamliwym, przebiegłym, ślizgońskim sobą. Właśnie taki byłeś przez cały dzień.  
Draco wyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go w brzuch.  
— Nie... Nie to miał...  
— Po prostu przestań — powiedziała cicho. Oparła się o ścianę i wzdychając, zamknęła oczy. — Wróć na dół i dalej się z nimi baw. Ogromnie mi pomogłeś, Malfoy — wyszeptała sarkastycznym tonem.  
— Wysłałem ich wszystkich do łóżek — rzucił głosem wypranym z emocji. — Wkurzali mnie.  
Hermiona zaśmiała się szyderczo.  
— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś taka zła — wyznał Draco. Usiadł na niskim łóżku i wygodnie odchylił się do tyłu na rękach. Z jego twarzy bił smutek. — Chciałaś zmienić ich punkt widzenia, chciałaś, żeby wreszcie polubili kogoś, kogo im przedstawisz. Przecież polubili mnie.  
— Tak — warknęła Hermiona, otwierając oczy — ale teraz... teraz nie polubią już _nikogo_ oprócz ciebie! Jakiegokolwiek chłopaka bym tu nie przyprowadziła, znienawidzą go, bo zawsze będą go porównywali do ciebie!  
Draco wbił wzrok w Hermionę. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała ciężko przy każdym oddechu.  
— Więc może powinnaś po prostu zawsze przyprowadzać _mnie_ — stwierdził poważnym głosem.  
Hermiona już miała się odciąć, jednak urwała w pół słowa, gdy nagle dotarło do niej, o czym naprawdę mówił Draco. Spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
— Czujesz coś do pewnej kobiety mugolskiego pochodzenia? — niemal wyszeptała.  
Draco z trudem przełknął ślinę, po czym wyprostował się i ściągnął ramiona.  
— Chcę... Chcę być tym, którego będziesz zawsze przyprowadzała — wyjawił.  
Zszokowana takim obrotem spraw, Hermiona opuściła ręce wzdłuż ciała, gapiąc się na Dracona.  
— Trzy lata?  
Draco delikatnie pokręcił głową, a w jego oczach błysnął smutek.  
— Coś raczej jak dziesięć — wymamrotał.  
— Ale... — zaczęła Hermiona, marszcząc brwi — byłeś dla mnie okropny. Mówiłeś...  
— Mówiłem to, co wtedy musiałem — przerwał jej. — Podobałaś mi się, odkąd skończyliśmy trzynaście lat. Ale byłem... Wtedy jeszcze mój ojciec miał na mnie bardzo duży wpływ, więc posłuchałem go, kiedy powiedział, żebym się do ciebie nie zbliżał. Gdy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak bezsensowne są jego poglądy... Czarny Pan powrócił i wiedziałem, że związek z tobą byłby zbyt niebezpieczny.  
Hermiona analizowała słowa Dracona, raz po raz biorąc uspokajające oddechy. Po chwili zaczęła kręcić głową.  
— Ale... co z potem? Wygraliśmy wojnę. Pracuję z tobą już od tylu lat. Ani razu nie zająknąłeś się na ten temat. Nawet kiedy w tamtym tygodniu poprosiłam cię, żebyś tu ze mną przyjechał, zachowywałeś się jak dupek.  
— Uwierzyłabyś mi, gdybym wcześniej powiedział ci cokolwiek? — zapytał surowym głosem Draco. — Zaufałabyś mi, gdybym robił do ciebie maślane oczy i cieszył się, że w końcu, W KOŃCU, będę miał szansę cię do siebie przekonać?  
Hermiona skrzywiła się.  
— Oczywiście, że...  
— Nie — przerwał jej znowu Draco — nie zaufałabyś mi. Jestem dupkiem, pamiętasz? Zawsze jestem dupkiem. Sama tak dzisiaj mówiłaś.  
Mięśnie na jego twarzy zadrżały i przez moment wyglądał tak, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Zaraz jednak opanował się i wydymając wargi, przybrał rozgniewaną minę. Hermiona przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym odepchnęła się od ściany i podeszła do łóżka.  
— Dlaczego zawsze jesteś dupkiem? — odezwała się, usiadłszy obok Dracona.  
Draco potrząsnął głową i odwróciwszy wzrok od Hermiony, wpatrywał się groźnie w ścianę.  
— Właśnie tego wszyscy ode mnie oczekują, czyż nie? Muszę dbać o reputację. W mojej branży... jeśli zachowujesz się inaczej niż zazwyczaj... zaczynasz uchodzić za kogoś nieprzewidywalnego i nieodpowiedzialnego. Nic nie odstrasza inwestorów i klientów tak szybko jak nieprzewidywalność.  
— Więc jedynie udajesz, że jesteś dupkiem? — spytała wprost Hermiona.  
Dalej gapiąc się w ścianę, Draco milczał. Hermiona siedziała cicho i patrzyła na niego przez dobrą minutę, aż w końcu mężczyzna zgarbił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
— Chciałem... Chciałem tylko, żeby jedna osoba... chociaż jedna osoba oprócz mojej matki wiedziała, jaki naprawdę jestem — rzekł roztrzęsionym głosem. — Chciałem móc przyjść do domu, zapomnieć o wszystkim i po prostu być...  
— Sobą?  
Draco westchnął, nadal zasłaniając się rękami.  
— Sądziłem, że... może dzięki wiążącej umowie... Ale nawet to nie podziałało. Wszystko spieprzyłem, prawda? Wieczna porażka... zawsze dupek...  
Hermiona wykrzywiła usta w zamyśleniu.  
— Wspomniałeś o tym, że twój ojciec wie, że mnie lubisz.  
Draco jedynie pokiwał głową.  
— Wie, że jesteś tu teraz ze mną? — kontynuowała Hermiona.  
— A jak myślisz, dlaczego się do mnie nie odzywa? — wybąkał Draco.  
Hermiona zerknęła w dół na swoje dłonie leżące na podołku. Co chwilę poruszały się niespokojnie.  
— Co zrobiłeś z pieniędzmi, które dałam ci w zamian za pomoc? — przemówiła w końcu, skupiając się na odprysku w lakierze na kciuku.  
Draco zaśmiał się sztucznie.  
— Nic — odparł, załamany. — Są w torbie w bagażniku. Miałem zamiar ci je oddać, jak tylko wrócilibyśmy do twojego domu.  
— I co potem? — Hermiona odwróciła się twarzą do Dracona, kładąc nogę na łóżku. — Myślałeś, że ot tak się w tobie zakocham i będziemy żyli długo i szczęśliwie?  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Zawsze można pomarzyć, czyż nie?  
Hermiona pochyliła się w jego stronę, delikatnie odsunęła dłonie, za którymi chował twarz, i ułożyła je na jego kolanach.  
— Pocałuj mnie — poprosiła.  
Draco spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.  
— Nie potrzebuję twojej litości, Granger — poinformował ją.  
Hermiona ścisnęła jego palce.  
— Chcę, żebyś mnie pocałował — powtórzyła.  
Draco uniósł głowę, przypatrując się dziewczynie z niedowierzaniem.  
— Dlaczego?  
Po chwili milczenia Hermiona odpowiedziała:  
— Mama mówiła mi, że prawdziwe zamiary mężczyzny można poznać po pierwszym pocałunku.  
Draco przyglądał się jej bez słowa. W końcu Hermiona puściła jego dłonie i zaczęła się od niego odsuwać.  
— Zrozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz. To...  
Draco złapał ją za ręce.  
— Nie, ja…  
Przełknął ślinę, przebiegając wzrokiem po jej rozluźnionej twarzy. Powoli uniósł palce i niepewnie dotknął jej podbródka. Gdy nie wzdrygnęła się ani się od niego nie odwróciła, położył rękę na jej policzku, po czym, oblizawszy dolną wargę, ostrożnie zbliżył się do Hermiony i musnął jej usta swoimi.  
Zamknąwszy oczy, pocałowali się. Po chwili Draco przesunął dłoń na tył jej głowy tak, by móc przyciągnąć ją jeszcze bliżej siebie.  
Pocałunek był niespieszny i zdecydowany. Draco jęknął nagle jak człowiek, któremu po okresie suszy nareszcie udało się ugasić pragnienie. Kiedy ich języki się spotkały, a pocałunek stał się jeszcze głębszy, Hermiona wplotła palce we włosy mężczyzny i przycisnęła go mocniej do siebie. Całowali się jeszcze przez kilka minut, aż w końcu Hermiona odsunęła się od Dracona.  
— Łał — powiedziała, próbując złapać oddech, i dotknęła palcami swoich warg.  
Draco oblizał usta i patrzył na Hermionę tak, jakby właśnie osiągnął pełnię szczęścia.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zwróciła się do niego i zachichotała cicho.  
Draco pokiwał głową w milczeniu, odzyskawszy kontakt z rzeczywistością.  
— No i? — przemówił z niepokojem w głosie. — Wierzysz w moje dobre zamiary?  
Hermiona przejechała językiem po dolnej wardze.  
— Chyba... Chyba tak — odparła łagodnie.  
— Więc co... co teraz? — spytał, pozwalając sobie na odrobinę optymizmu.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego i splotła swoje palce z jego palcami.  
— Sądzę... sądzę, że powinniśmy się lepiej poznać... zacząć wszystko, jak należy — rzekła.  
Draco nie odzywał się przez chwilę.  
— Nienawidzę łososia — wyznał niespodziewanie i odwzajemnił uśmiech Hermiony.  
— A ona kazała ci go tyle zjeść! — Roześmiała się dziewczyna.  
Draco zmarszczył nos z obrzydzeniem.  
— I obiecała, że jutro przygotuje jeszcze więcej — stęknął i zadrżał dla lepszego efektu.  
— Cóż... — rzuciła Hermiona, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. — W moim domu nie ma żadnego łososia.  
Zdziwiony, Draco uniósł brew.  
— Tak?  
Hermiona pokiwała głową.  
— Tak. Może... moglibyśmy tam pojechać. Mielibyśmy cały weekend tylko dla siebie... Spróbowalibyśmy się lepiej poznać.  
Draco przyglądał się jej, nie mówiąc ani słowa.  
— Oczywiście — zaczęła tłumaczyć, speszona — zrozumiem, jeśli wolałbyś spędzić resztę świąt tutaj. Wszyscy bardzo cię...  
— Nie, nie — przerwał jej. — Chyba wolałbym miejsce, w którym nie ma żadnego łososia... i Sala, i Jetta, i Peg, i Isabelle, i... umpf!  
Hermiona uciszyła go, niespodziewanie pochylając się do przodu i składając na jego ustach kolejny pocałunek. Draco uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, kiedy chwilę później odsunęła się od niego.  
— Chodźmy — powiedziała, wstając po płaszcz.  
Draco pokiwał głową na znak zgody, po czym, nagle zadumany, zapytał:  
— A co z tym, że święta to czas, który powinno się spędzać w rodzinnym gronie?  
Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Starczy mi tego „rodzinnego" grona na najbliższych kilka świąt... Możemy iść.  
Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie i podniósł się z łóżka.  
— Więc... informujemy ich, że wyjeżdżamy, czy wymykamy się stąd bez słowa? — zagadnął.  
Hermiona włożyła płaszcz.  
— Jeśli chcesz ich pożegnać, nie mam nic przeciwko. Ja będę czekała w samochodzie — odparła.  
Draco złapał swój płaszcz i posyłając Hermionie figlarny uśmiech, sięgnął po ich torby.  
— Stawiam dwa tysiące galeonów, że będę tam pierwszy.  
— Wchodzę — zadeklarowała Hermiona, przygryzając usta, po czym zrobiła szybki krok w kierunku drzwi. Draco rzucił się natychmiast do przodu. Hermiona obserwowała, jak znika w korytarzu. Kręcąc głową, dotknęła różdżki ukrytej w rękawie i deportowała się z cichym łoskotem.  
Pół sekundy później wylądowała tuż obok samochodu Dracona. Zachichotała, gdy mężczyzna wypadł na zewnątrz i zaczął pędzić w jej stronę.  
— Nareszcie jesteś — zakpiła, kiedy w końcu znalazł się przy niej.  
— Jak... ty? — wydyszał.  
Zadowolona z siebie, Hermiona posłała mu w odpowiedzi jedynie triumfalne spojrzenie i otworzyła drzwi. Draco patrzył, jak wsiada do samochodu, i zaśmiał się.  
— Oszukiwałaś — oskarżył ją i zajął miejsce w fotelu kierowcy, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
— Nie było mowy o zakazie używania magii — nie zgodziła się z nim Hermiona.  
Draco rzucił torby na tylne siedzenie.  
— Racja, nie było — przyznał.  
Nagle w oknach na piętrze zabłysło światło, a Draco i Hermiona od razu popatrzyli w stronę domu.  
— Wygląda na to, że twój mały teleportacyjny popis obudził resztę — zauważył Draco.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło.  
— Pieprzyć ich — wypaliła, na co mężczyzna, rozbawiony, wygiął usta w ironicznym uśmiechu. — Ruszajmy.  
Słysząc słowa Hermiony, Draco uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie. Gdy światła zapaliły się również w oknach na parterze, nie zwlekał już dłużej i odwrócił się przodem do kierownicy.  
— Cholera — przeklął, nieporadnie kręcąc kluczami w stacyjce.  
— Ruszaj! — pisnęła Hermiona, pospieszając go.  
— Próbuję! — odpowiedział, w końcu uruchamiając silnik.  
— Jedź, Draco! Ruszaj, ruszaj! — krzyknęła Hermiona, kiedy mężczyzna wrzucił bieg.  
Drzwi wejściowe do domu otworzyły się nagle, a na jego progu stała wściekła Imogen ubrana w szlafrok.  
— Hermiono Jean! — ryknęła groźnie kobieta.  
— JEDŹ! JEDŹ! — wrzasnęła Hermiona, wbijając paznokcie w ramię Dracona.  
Draco błyskawicznie zawrócił samochód i z całej siły wcisnął pedał gazu.  
Spod gwałtownie obracających się kół żwir leciał na wszystkie strony. Hermiona zaśmiała się głośno, zerkając do tyłu i widząc, jak Imogen próbuje skrajem szlafroka zasłonić twarz przed spadającymi kamieniami.  
Kiedy w końcu udało im się ruszyć naprzód, Hermiona opuściła szybę i wychyliła się przez okno.  
— Wesołych świąt! — krzyknęła, salutując ciotce dwoma palcami uniesionymi wysoko w górę.  
Draco zaczął się śmiać.  
— Myślę, że naprawdę spodoba mi się to poznawanie ciebie — rzucił, gdy Hermiona usiadła z powrotem na swoje miejsce i zamknęła okno.  
Hermiona odpowiedziała mu szerokim uśmiechem.  
— Naprawdę nauczyłeś się jeździć tylko dla mnie? — spytała po chwili, przyglądając się, jak Draco znowu zmienia biegi.  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. Oddalali się coraz bardziej od domu Imogen.  
— Wydaje mi się, że mi też spodoba się poznawanie ciebie — wyznała Hermiona i położyła dłoń na jego dłoni.


	7. Epilog

**Epilog**

Imogen odwróciła kopertę i zmrużyła oczy, widząc nazwisko, które było wpisane tam, gdzie zazwyczaj znajdował się adres zwrotny.  
Malfoy.  
Kobieta odprowadziła gniewnym wzrokiem rozklekotany samochód dostawczy, odjeżdżający powoli z podjazdu, po czym ruszyła do domu ciężkim krokiem, trzymając w ręku list.  
— No, co przyszło? — warknął Sal, gdy weszła do przedpokoju i otrzepała się ze śniegu.  
— Przecież jeszcze tego nie otworzyłam, nie widzisz? — burknęła, patrząc na niego wilkiem.  
Sal w odpowiedzi wymamrotał coś niemiłego i przewrócił oczami. W końcu Imogen wetknęła palec w kopertę i rozerwała ją.  
Po chwili wyciągnęła ze środka zwykłą białą kartkę. Rozłożyła ją i zobaczyła napisaną ręcznie wiadomość.  
— I co? — przemówił Jett ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.  
— To od Hermiony — wyjaśniła Imogen.  
— Co ona, u licha, chce? — syknął z pogardą Sal.  
Imogen uniosła kartkę i zaczęła czytać na głos.

 _Najdrożsi Salu, Imogen i Jetcie!_

 _Dziękujemy za to, że zaprosiliście nas do siebie na święta. Z przykrością musimy jednak poinformować, że nie będziemy w stanie Was odwiedzić, ponieważ postanowiliśmy przedłużyć nasz miesiąc miodowy na czas nieokreślony. Przekażcie, proszę, najgorętsze pozdrowienia dla reszty rodziny. Życzymy Wam wszystkim wesołych świąt._

 _Z poważaniem_  
 _Draco i Hermiona_

Imogen mruknęła pod nosem, patrząc na list, i wyciągnęła z koperty drugą kartkę, na której widniał kolorowy kolaż ze zdjęć. Kobieta gapiła się na roześmiane i zadowolone twarze Dracona i Hermiony pozujących w przeróżnych tropikalnych miejscach.  
— Myślałem, że ich nie zaprosisz po tym, co zrobili w tamtym roku — powiedział zdezorientowany Jett i zmarszczył brwi.  
— Nie zaprosiła ich, ty durniu — odpalił Sal. — Ta mała pinda się tylko zgrywa.  
Słysząc obelgę, Jett zdenerwował się odrobinę, ale nie odezwał się do ojca ani słowem.  
— Dobrze rozegrane, kochani — wyszeptała Imogen i uśmiechnęła się ukradkiem, spoglądając w dół na kartki, które trzymała w dłoniach.


End file.
